Polaroid
by Missmuffin1794
Summary: After a tragic event, Mia Morand moved to Japan with her fashion designer mother not knowing what this new life would bring. Will she be able to move on, or will the ghost of the past keep hunting her? How would a simple photograph ruin everything? (I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes. English is not my native language)
1. Uno

**I DO NOT OWN THE POT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

* * *

1

Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at the coffin being lowered into the grave. All the _classe de 5ème_ was there; however, some of her classmates weren't paying attention to the service. They were whispering, gossiping, scrolling down on instagram...

… _Hypocrites…_

Most of them just attended the funeral in order to skip class. "Whose funeral is it anyway?" She heard closing the eyes trying to ignore people's insensitivity. "Shut up, Mia can hear you" It was a feminine voice. "It must've been Mía's fault. Maybe he got too depressed for not being loved back" She recognized Arnaud's voice. "Stop it! Show some respect. Mia's here" Mia fought hard to restrain herself from punching that jerk's face.

… _Why Dom, why? Whatever it was, it had to be good. What was troubling you to the point of…?_ As the shovels were filling the grave she realized that those questions will never be answered.

 _The perfect day is coming soon, Mia._ She remembered the words Dominic told her a week ago, with a smile plastered on his face. _How could I have known what they meant?_

* * *

School year was about to end, meaning that she had to cope with gossips, comments and pity stares for one more week. She didn't talk to anyone but Carolina, an exchange student from Spain who became friends with Dominic and her during her stance in Paris.

Last day was finally here. "What will you do in Summer Alex?" Patrick Brosset asked. "I will go to Monaco with my family. What about you?" Carolina and Mia could hear people talking about their plans for summer. Some of them would stay in Paris and others would travel, like Michelle, who was going to spend summer with her friends in the Greek islands. Albert and family would visit his grandparents in Napoli. Daniel was taking a german summer course in Hamburg. Unfortunately for Mia, her plans for summer were "ruined". She had planned to spend the soon to come 14 de Juillet with Dominic, it was a tradition since first year in elementary school, where they first met.

 _Mia met Dom at lunchtime the first day of school at the École Élémentaire Privée Victor Hugo. He came from the province and other kids mocked him for that._

" _Is it taken?" A chubby, brown haired boy timidly asked._

" _No, you can sit" Mia gave him a warm smile._

" _Thanks. My name is Dominic by the way."_

" _I'm Mia." She was still curious about his origin. "Where are you from Dominic?"_

" _I come from Marseille. Dad got a new job here in Paris, so we had to move. I didn't want to. My sister told me that I would never make any friends because the Parisians are rude and don't like people from the province. But you seem nice"_

" _We can be friends Dominic" She happily said._

" _Great!"_

" _Your sister is not wrong though. Some Parisians are quite rude. But I assure you I'm a nice one" She laughed. "So Dominic, what do you like to do?"_

" _Football. I'm a fanatic of La Liga, and my favorite team is Barcelona. In the local team I support Olympique de Marseille"_

" _Well, I'm a Dortmund fan. I really enjoy german football. Dad promised to take me to the Westfalenstadion's south stand once I turn 10"._

" _Wait, you like football too?!" He was flabbergasted._

" _Surprised? Why? because I'm a girl?" She seemed indignant._

" _No no, I didn't mean that" He embarrassedly replied. Mia was just teasing though._

" _You would've seen your reaction" She laughed. "Friends?" The girl with shoulder length hair extended her hand._

" _Friends" The honey eyed boy reached her hand for the handshake._

After that day, they became so close that some people mistook them for a couple, while others just mocked them.

"So Dominic, Mia, when will you two get married?"

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" They always answered.

Now she missed it. She missed the summers they spent in Dominic's grandparents' farm in south France. They were cheese producers and Mia and Dominic enjoyed milking the cows and selling cheese in the local market. She even tried to make her own cheese once, but miserably failed.

She would miss going to Barcelona's or Borussia Dortmund's matches on Toussaint and spring breaks with Dominic and her dad. He liked football too and every time they had the chance to go to any game, they would.

Her father was the CEO of the _Banque d'Affaires Internationales_ in Luxembourg where he owns the 51% of the shares. Yes, he was _filthy_ rich, but he didn't like to show off. Her parents had divorced when she was in _École Maternelle._ The reason: a love affair. However, at that time she didn't really understand. After the divorce, she stayed in Paris with her mother and his father moved to Luxembourg. Even though they were not living under the same roof, they were really close.

* * *

She spent the last three days locked in her bedroom, laying on her bed just wondering why. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking.

"Mia?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, JULIA" She shouted at her nanny.

"Your mother is here."

 _Maman ?, back already? How long I've been here?_

"Mia, ma chérie, are you ok?

Mia took a deep breath and made an effort to get out of bed. She reached the door and opened it to find her mother on the other side. Eleonora Ferrandiz had been invited to a fashion event in New York in order to present her new summer collection. Usually Mia would have joined, but given the circumstances, she preferred to skip this one. Eleonora Ferrandiz was an Haute couture fashion designer born in Malaga, Spain. She was famous across Europe, mainly in the western.

"Maman!" Mia hugged her mother tightly. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Ma chérie, don't do this to yourself" She stroked her child's hair. "Hey, look at me" She cupped Mia's face. "This was not your fault. No matter what people say. It's not" Mia just nodded, her eyes red and swollen.

"Now, take a bath and change those stinky clothes. I'll be waiting for you in the dining room." And so did Mia. Her mother was right, she hadn't showered for the last three days and hadn't realized how smelly she was. After the warm bath she felt renewed and decided to wear a simple jumper blue dress for dinner.

* * *

"Thank you Julia, it was good" Eleonora replied.

Mia stood from her seat and hugged Julia from behind. "Thank you Julia. The chocolate pudding was my favorite"

"You're welcome Mia" She turned and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry" The 13 year old regretted the way she treated her nanny for the past days.

"Don't worry my child" Julia had been working with them since Mia was born. She was her friend and confident, and basically raised her since her parents traveled a lot due to their jobs.

Eleonora looked at the scene from the table. She felt content and please for Mia's new mood. After the tragedy it was the first time her daughter smiled.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I have some news" Eleonora caught Mía's and Julia's attention.

"What is it mom?"

"I know this might be hard to swallow, but I can't sleep on it anymore."

"You're scaring me"

"I will undertake a new project and I feel I need new inspiration, so I discussed with Giancarlo and we both concluded that it may be a good idea to move…" Giancarlo was Eleonora's right hand.

"That would be great mom, where is it? The Greek Islands or maybe Barcelona?" Mia excitedly interrupted.

"No, I was thinking somewhere a little bit farther"

"Like New York?"

"Nope, more like Japan"

"JAPAN? Mom, that's on the other side of the world!"

"I know, I know and we won't move unless you want to"

"No, I didn't say that, it's just…, it'll be a huge change. And what about dad? Or how will I attend to a Japanese school? I don't speak Japanese"

"Right, your father" Eleonora rolled the eyes. Her marriage with Pierre Morand didn't end so well. "You still can visit him in vacations, and for the second, you can enroll at a Japanese Language academy for the next eight months. You still have time because the school year in Japan starts in April."

"You think I'll learn Japanese enough to attend to school in eight months?"

"Ma chérie, you learnt german, I don't think Japanese will be that difficult"

… _You must be kidding…_

"I already told you Mia, we won't move if you don't want to." Eleonora stood up from her seat, hugged her daughter and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Mom, wait" Mia stopped her mother from leaving the room. "I will do it. I think is the best for me too and thus I will be able to write a new chapter in my life" She said lowering her gaze.

* * *

"I have news Dom" Mia stood in front of her best friend's grave. "I'm moving to Japan. Can you believe it?" A small smiled formed on her lips. "I wasn't sure at first, but I think is the best for me." She made a pause and took a deep breath. "Please don't be upset. I know Paris is our city, our home and it'll always be our place" Her eyes became watery. "Mom told me you're an angel now, and that you will always protect me. I believe her Dominic, even though I don't think I deserve it" She was about to turned to leave but she had something to add. "I loved you Dominic, not just like friends. When people mocked us about being a couple, I deeply wished it was true. I'm sorry for not telling you when I had the chance. I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Her tears couldn't be held back anymore.

* * *

"Over here Mia" She heard Carolina's voice and turned to see her waving at her.

"I'm sorry I'm late Caro." They sat at the little table in the terrace.

"I just arrived 5 minutes ago, don't worry"

"When are you going back to Spain?"

"This weekend. When school ended, my parents thought we needed to spend time together as family, thus they decided to come to Paris. We've visited like almost every museum in the city, if I see one more sculpture I promise I… I don't know what I would do, but I'm tired of it" They both laughed.

"At least you can spend time with your family. My parents can't stand each other."

"Yeah, I still remember your birthday last year"

"I won't be able to erase that from my mind"

"So, Japan, huh? I've heard Japanese men are not good lovers, you sure will miss France"

"Really? That's all you can think about?" Mia giggled.

"Why do you think I came to France in the first place?"

"How can you be so shallow?"

"Oh shut up" They laughed.

"Picture time" Mia searched for her flamingo pink instax inside her bag. She didn't like wearing purses, she found backpacks way more comfortable.

* * *

Planes landing and taking off. Families and friends being reunited and couples saying goodbyes. It was at the airport when Mia realized there was no going back, no returning point, no time to regret. Her brother Victor and his family had come from Lyon to say goodbye. He had married Camille Rogier and had two children, the twins Julien and Sophia. Well, actually he got Camille pregnant when they were 22 and six months after giving birth they got married. Victor was a chocolatier and Camille a pastry chef. They met at the Academy of Gastronomy and decided to move to Lyon after graduation.

"I can't believe mom and dad are in the same place at the same time. The apocalypse is about to come." Mia whispered to Victor.

"Stop saying those things"

"But it's true Vico. I hope they don't kill each other here" He let out a chuckle.

"It's almost time." He watched the time.

"Don't remind me" They hugged tightly.

"Enjoy this new journey Mia and behave, don´t give mom any trouble" Mia nodded.

She said goodbye to her brother and his family. She would miss them badly, mainly Julien and Sophia. "Promise me you'll come and visit"

"We will Mia"

"Wait. I want a photo with you two and the kids"

Now it was her father's turn. "Dad, I will miss you. I promise I will come as soon as I can" She didn't want to let go her father. "Take care my sweet child. I love you"

"Love you dad" Before departing she took a selfie with her father.

* * *

The flight was smooth but the jet lag was going to kill her. It was too hot and humid for her. _Maybe Japan wasn't a good idea._ The taxi ride seemed eternal. Her mother had told her that they would not be living in Tokyo, but Kawasaki, a city located in the Kanagawa Prefecture. "Aren't you excited Mia? I know you'd love our new apartment." Eleonora enthusiastically said. Mia just wanted a bed and sleep for at least twenty hours straight. They finally arrived at their destination. Mia stared in awe at the huge building that stood up in front of her. It was modern looking, way different from the building she lived in Paris. She noticed the sea was close too and there was a park two blocks away. _Maybe Japan was a good idea._

The apartment was modernly furnished. Everything was brand new and looked sophisticated. Wooden floor, white walls, high ceiling; clean, straight lines. She liked the way silver and purple combined. She had to admit her mother had a good taste.

"This time you really impressed me mom, I admit"

"Thanks sweetie, I'm glad you like it. Now go and check your bedroom"

It wasn't as big as her room in Paris but it has enough space. Wooden floor and white walls too, built-in lights in the ceiling forming a patron. Her bed was queen sized and she had a ceiling hanging chair in her own room. She thought that was the best part until she checked her custom closet full with new clothes, shoes and jewelry. She continued the tour and found the bathroom. She had her own bathtub and a fully equipped corner shower.

Mia ran to find her mother sitting in the living room. She just couldn't hide her excitement and pounce hugged her mother. "Mom, you seriously are the best! I mean it. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. A million times thank you."

"Anything for my little girl" Mia let go her mother and sat right next to her.

* * *

Eight months past in the blink of an eye. Mia enrolled at the Japanese Academy where she learnt the language enough to attend a Japanese school. In the meantime, she made friends from all over the world. She also sent pictures to her father and brother of the things she found interesting, tried the famous Japanese cheesecake and sent a picture to Camille. _You should really try this Cam,_ she typed in the caption. There were so strange flavored ice-creams too. Once, she took Julia with her to an ice cream shop and tried the wasabi flavored one. Wasabi and ice cream together wasn't a good match.

* * *

It was already March 31st. Classes would start the following day, and with that the cherry blossom season. On her way home she found a French bakery and felt like having _Pain au chocolat_ before dinner. Her mother didn't like her to eat too much sugar, but she just couldn't say no to the best invention the French had come up with.

She ordered two pieces of bread _. I hope mom doesn't find out._ Her mouth was watering by then, but all the tables were taken. Her eyes quickly scanned the place and found a bright red-pink haired teenage boy sitting alone in the corner table.

"Ano… Is this seat taken?" She knew her Japanese wasn't the most fluent, but she could make herself be understood.

"No, you can take it." His eyes came back to the strawberry cake in front of him. _Do I look that creepy when I eat pain au chocolat?_ Mia wondered.

"Thanks" Mia replied and took a seat. "Is it good?" She asked him about the cake.

"The best in town" He answered as he took the fork into his mouth. "By the way, where are you from?" He bluntly asked.

"I'm from France, but I moved here last summer. I'm actually starting school tomorrow"

"So am I. Where?"

"Let me check" Mia didn't remember exactly the name of her new school, but her mother promised it wasn't far from home. "Here it is" She said as she scrolled up the Whatsapp conversation she had with her mother. "Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu. Have you heard about it?" The boy almost spilled the water.

"You kidding. That's the school I attend." What a coincidence. "I'll start my second year of Junior High"

"No way. Me too." Was that just a coincidence?

The boy stood up from the table. "Well, I guess it's time to go home"

"Yeah. I'll take my leave too. Dinner will be served soon".

They exited the local together. "Well, I guess I see you tomorrow then" He said placing a hand behind the head and smiling at her. "I'm Marui Bunta by the way"

"My name is Mia." She double cheek kissed Marui. " _Enchantée, Bunta._ See you tomorrow" And with that she turned and left leaving him startled. _What the hell was that? And she just called me by my first name?_ He blushed at the thought and rubbed one of his cheeks.


	2. Dos

2

Next morning Mia got ready for school. She put the uniform on and looked at her reflection on the mirror. She was 1.50cm tall, short for her age but she didn't care, and Dominic always made her feel good by saying that it made her cuter.

She made it on time even though she got lost in the subway station. _This is even worse than the metro in Paris._ However, she bumped into other students wearing the same uniform as her and just followed them.

All the students gathered at the gym for the Entrance Ceremony. The teachers were introduced and the principal gave his welcome speech. It was motivating and encouraging, however Mia couldn't understand it all. She still had to work on her listening skills.

She tried to find Marui Bunta among the students but it was impossible, she couldn't spot the bright pink red hair of his.

"Class 2-F, class 2-D, no it's not that." She mumbled to herself looking for her class. "2-B. There it is" She opened the door and found Marui talking to a taller, light gray haired, blue eyed guy.

"Hi Bunta" she cheerfully said while approaching them. "I can't believe we are in the same class"

"Hey, Mia, right?"

"Yes, you remembered!"

"First day of school and you already call each other by first name." Niou said as he raised an eyebrow. Marui sighed at his comment.

"So, Niou, this is Mia" He introduced her to his friend. "Mia, this is Niou Masaharu. We've been in the same class since first year." She tiptoed to double cheek kiss him.

"Nice to meet you, Masaharu"

He gave her a weird look but Mia didn't notice. "Puri" _what's with this girl..._

She took her seat while waiting for the teacher to come.

"Hi" She turned to face the girl sitting next to her. She was a brunette with hazelnut eyes. Mia thought she was pretty. "I'm Matsuda Hikari" She warmly smiled.

"My name is Mia Morand. Nice to meet you Hikari"

"Nice to meet you too"

Takeuchi-sensei entered the room. He was in his mid 30's, tall and slim. His hair gelled back and his face was perfectly shaved. He introduced himself and presented the study plan for second year. Then he asked the students to introduced themselves. Besides, each one had to add something they like.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Mia Morand and I come from France. I like football and eating tons of pain au chocolat. Yoroshiku."

"Thank you Mia-chan. Who's next?" said Takeuchi-sensei.

* * *

The morning went smooth as expected, it was their first day anyway and lunchtime finally arrived.

"Let's have lunch together Mia" Hikari said.

"Sure" she stood and moved her desk closer to her classmate's.

"Can we join to?" Niou asked. Marui standing next to him. "Marui-kun can, but not you Niou." Hikaru replied crossing the arms on her chest. Marui took a seat next to the french girl and placed his bento on the desk.

"I already apologized for the nth time Matsuda. You can't hate me for the rest of your life."

"You deserve no forgiveness Niou Masaharu" She took a deep breath. "However, I'll make an exception this time. Take a seat."

"You have a beautiful heart Matsuda" She death glared at him.

"So Mia, when did you move to Japan?" The trickster asked.

"Last summer with mom and Julia, the woman who has been taking care of me since I was a baby"

"And what have you done since your arrival?" Hikaru joined the conversation.

"I made an intensive Japanese course in a language academy. It was fun, you know, I made friends from other countries and the teachers were nice. I still have a hard time writing kanjis though"

"Don't worry, even natives forget them too" Marui said.

Mia enjoyed the lunch Julia had prepared in the morning. Now it was time for dessert: _tarte aux pommes._

"You should keep that away from this fatso. It might disappear in a blink."

"I'm not fat Niou! And I'm not stealing anything." In his heart he hoped Mia shared with him.

Mia giggled. "You can have this half Bunta, I'm already full" Marui thanked Kami and dug into the tart.

They cleaned up and organized their desks. Hikari and Mía when to the restroom.

"Have you ever wondered why girls always go to the restroom together? It's like a ritual" The red haired asked.

* * *

"So Hikari, why do you hate Masaharu?"

"You are wrong. I don't hate him, I despise him" They reached the ladies room. "It was in our freshmen year" She took a deep breath and continued. "There was this boy in our class, Tsubasa Jun. I had a huge crush on him and the feeling just made me feel so pathetic. Every time he talked to me, I couldn't control my nerves and I began stuttering and talking nonsense. It was too obvious. I know, I was pathetic.

"And then my dream came true. This february he asked me on a date for valentine's day. I was so excited that I spent a week carefully planning what to wear and what to say to avoid trivial topics and awkward silences" She said while fixing her hair and checking it in front of the mirror. "Anyway, friday finally came. But I had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen that day.

"Class was over and I was ready to go home. Then Niou came from nowhere, grabbed my hand and lead me to gym. It was empty."

" _I've heard about your date Matsuda" Niou said leading her to the center of the gym._

" _It's none of your business Niou" The brunette reluctantly said. When they reached their destination he abruptly stopped and turned to face her._

" _I know you want it to be perfect. You look good already but I think something's missing." And with that he raised his hand and pretended he was going to caress her hair. "There you go" Instead, he stuck a big wad of chewing gum on her head. "No, wait" Then he took a pair of scissors out of his front pocket and in less than a second he had cut the lock of hair where the bubble gum was stuck. "My job here is done Hikari-chan" He turned back to find the exit. "Enjoy your date" He added waving the hand._

 _Hikari stood there in the middle of the gym startled. No, shocked, still processing what had just happened. She then ran to the closest washroom and "NIOU MASAHARU!" She screamed as soon as she spotted where Niou had stuck the gum. She could see her scalp and started panting. Thankfully, no one was around or else, she would have murdered the first person who dared to stand close to her._

"I locked myself in my room for a week, meaning that I didn't go to the date and of course Jun-kun hated me for ditching him" They left the washroom and headed to class.

"And what happened to Jun?"

"His dad got a job in Okinawa, therefore he had to move along with his family"

"I see. But it seems to me that Masaharu likes you" The new girl giggled. If looks could kill Mia would have died in the spot.

"Don't dare to say that again."

* * *

"You'll try any sports club Mia-chan?" Her new friend asked. "You should try Volleyball like me." Classes had ended, some students went home right after the bell rang, and others like Hikari, who already belonged to a sport club, headed to their respectives courts. Mia learnt that Marui and Niou belonged to the tennis club since their first year at Rikkai Dai.

Rikkai's tennis club had won the nationals the previous year. Mia also learnt from Hikari that three freshmen had made it to the regular team.

"I'm not interested in any club now." The french girl lied. She would kill for playing football again, but after Dominic passed she decided to quit.

"Do you have any plans for today? You can come and watch the practice if you want, then we go home together"

"Sure." She followed Hikari to the gym. Mia hadn't realized how big the school was. It took them several minutes to reach the venue.

Hikari changed into the Volleyball uniform. Mia took a seat on the bleachers and noticed the amount of girls handing the forms to a senior in order to join the club. Her classmate joined a group of girls who were practicing passes. Mia's baby blue eyes followed the ball, none of the girls missed a single pass. She recalled Hikari saying that she would train hard to become a regular in her second year.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she pulled it free from the front pocket of her backpack. It was Carolina on FaceTime who was curious about Mia's first day at school.

"Hey my sweet pie. How's it going?" Mia greeted first.

"Mia, my sugar, I should be the one asking. How was your first day?"

"Smooth, I'd say. I made some friends in class and well, the school is huge, close to the beach and look" She changed the angle of the camera. "I'm wearing a uniform. What do you think?"

"You look so cute Mia, I mean it. Besides, you never wore skirt to school here and there it is mandatory" She chuckled.

"I know" She rolled her eyes. "but it's not that bad, you know"

They talked for a several minutes, before Carolina's class started, since it was still morning in Spain. Mia promised to send pictures of the cherry blossoms to her friend on her way home.

* * *

Next day Mía woke up late, which meant she had to take the subway again to make it on time. However, this time she knew the right way. Before entering to her classroom, a flyer written in french posted on the school newsboard caught her attention.

French tutor wanted. She read. Interested? Come to the teachers room at break or lunch time and ask for M. Bonnefant.

She took the flyer and put it in her school bag.

* * *

"Hikari, come with me" Mia demanded. It was already break time.

"Where?"

"I'll tell you on the way"

"Fine" Hikari stood up from her desk and sighed.

The door of the teachers room was opened, however she knocked the door frame to catch someone's attention.

"How can I help miss?" The math teacher approached.

"I'm looking for M. Bonnefant. It's about the french tutoring"

Hikari waited outside for her friend hoping it didn't take to long. She wanted to go back and finished her melon bread before Marui found it.

"I got it!" Mia triumphantly said. "I'll start next week"

"It was too easy"

"It seemed no one else was interested. Anyway, I have to introduce myself in today's french class after lunch. M. Bonnefant will excuse me with Suhara-sensei for my absence during the first minutes."

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Michel Bonnefant and I'll be your level B2 french teacher." M. Bonnefant introduced himself. "Enchanté"

A blue haired boy was looking out the window, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Before introducing yourselves I want you to meet your french tutor for the year. Come on in" He made a sign and Mia entered the room.

Who needs a french tutor anyway.

"Bonjour a tous". The boy turned his head as soon as she started to talk. He noticed how impeccable her accent was. She is pretty. He thought when he saw the blond, blue eyed girl. Short but pretty. A smile formed on his lips. "Je m'appelle Mia Morand, née et élevée à Paris.

"Je serai votre tutrice de français pendant cette année. Les tutoriels seront les jeudis de 15h30 à 16h30 à partir de la semaine prochaine. Profitez bien et enchantée"

"Merci Mia"

"Merci à vous. Au revoir à tous." And with that she exited the room.

Tutorials may be interesting this year.


	3. Tres

3

Having lunch with Hikari, Marui and Niou became a habit. Sometimes Jackal Kuwahara joined them. The half-brazilian, half-japanese was Marui's best friend. Marui told her that Jackal was raised in Brazil, but moved to Japan before starting Junior High School, and that they met in the tennis club in freshman year. Mia started to bring desserts made by Julia to share with her friends. She varied every day among cheesecakes, flans, mousse, cakes, truffles,...

"I need you to introduce me to Julia" Marui demanded Mia while taking a piece of strawberry cake to his mouth. "Maybe I'll marry her"

Mia laughed. "Only if fifty year old women are your type"

"Then you learn how to make desserts and I will marry you" Mia blushed a little.

"Bunta!" Jackal apologized for his friend. That day she shared lunch break only with Jackal and Marui, since Niou decided to have lunch with Yagyuu Hiroshi from class 2-A and Hikari with her friends from the volleyball club.

"What, did I say something wrong?" The brazilian boy deeply sighed. "Your tutorials begin today, don't they?"

"yup, right after class"

"I don't think students will attend this afternoon. I mean, those tutorials only get crowded before the exams"

"I got that covered already. I have music and magazines to kill time"

* * *

It was 3:30 pm already and Mia was waiting in the tutorials room. 3:40 pm and, as expected, no one had arrived yet. She put her earphones on and played _La cintura by Álvaro Soler_ which always make her feel like dancing.

She stood from the seat and started singing along. _Ven hacia mi ven hacia mi como las olas del mar_. At this point she moved the arms simulating the waves of the sea.

 _Y bajando bajando eh, olvidando olvidando que..._ She tried the moves she learnt from the music video. _Roll roll, step step, maracas on each side..._ She was so into it that she didn't notice someone was looking at her until she spun around and saw a boy her age leaning against the door frame.

" _Putain_ " She cursed under her breath as she pulled the earphones off her ears. However, the boy could hear.

The blue haired boy chuckled at her reaction, and Mia slightly blushed in embarrassment. She loved dancing but not in front of others.

"Girls don't swear" He said.

"Putain, merde, connard and I can go on" She replied. An amuse smile graced upon his lips.

He didn't say anything and took a seat. She sat in front of him with the desk in between separating them.

"So… is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"What will you do on saturday?" _Is he asking me out?_

"I mean, anything related to french?"

"No, not really"

"Why are you here then?" she frowned.

"There's an outdoor art exhibition this saturday and I want you to come with me."

"What makes you think I'd say yes?"

"I'm not asking" He smiled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"This saturday at 4. We'll meet here" He handed a piece of paper with the address written on it.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

He signed the assistance record, then he stood up and headed to the exit. "See you on saturday Mia Morand" He said before leaving the room. "By the way, I like the way you dance" He added and left.

"What the hell? I don't even know his name" She checked the assistance record and read Yukimura Seiichi. He even wrote in katakana for her to understand.

* * *

It was friday and lunch break was about to end. It was time for Health class. The classroom door opened and a young woman in her late 20's came in. She was carrying a big box so they could only see her forehead. She put it down next to the desk and went out to get a second box. And then a third one.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Matsuzaki Haruka, but call me Haruka-chan" The students listened in disbelief. Teachers shouldn't be call chan.

"First of all, I apologize for canceling last friday's class. I was in India for a spiritual retreat." She sat on the desk in Sukasana position. She was wearing indian style red pants and a white shirt one or two sizes bigger than hers.

She closed the eyes and deeply inhaled. "Yes, I can feel the positive energy emmaning from these young, pure hearts and souls." Some students looked startled at her. Then, Matsuzaki sensei extended her arms in front of her and recite some words in a language Mia couldn't identify.

Hikari turned to Mia. _Crazy_. The blonde read from her friends lips.

"So" The teacher got off the desk and headed to the board. _STD's_ and _teenage pregnancy_ , she wrote. She explained the students that for the first term the would be talking about sex and methods to prevent its undesired consequences.

"During the next three weeks we will focus on teenage pregnancy and for that I want you to have a baby care first hand experience." She made a pause and placed one hand on the box closer to the desk. "You might be wondering what's inside this boxes. Well, let me show you" she opened one and took out another box, it looked like a shoe box but a little bit larger. She placed it on the desk and opened again. There was a baby inside. She took it out and presented it to the class.

"For the next week you will be taking care of one of these babies and then you have to do a presentation about your experience, what you learnt, the good, the bad, anecdotes... You can also include videos of you desperately crying at 3 in the morning" She chuckled. "Since there are not enough babies for each of you, you'll have to work on pairs. So, I'll give you five minutes to choose a partner and once you have decided, come here to the front where I'll hand you the babies and the accessories."

"Wanna be my partner Mia?" Marui approached her desk and asked.

"Yeah, sure" She stood up and headed to the teachers desk where Matsuzaki-sensei was piling the boxes which contained the babies.

Hikari's first option was Mia, but since she paired up with Marui, she was looking for plan B.

"Hey Matsuda" she turned to see Niou.

"What now?" she groaned.

"Wanna be the mother of my child?"

She scanned the room to find a potential partner but it seemed that everyone had already chosen.

"Fine" She sighed. "But don't asked me that ever again!" She shouted.

A line was forming in front of the sensei's desk. Marui and Mia were next. "Congratulations guys, you have a baby boy" Mia was handed the baby and Marui got the diaper bag.

Niou and Hikari were sitting at the brunette's desk next to Mia's. They got a baby girl.

"Now" the teacher caught the class's attention. "If you're already thinking about how to cheat, trust me, that won't work. The baby is connected and continually communicating to the control center software. It sends reports about when you change the diaper and when you feed it. It also counts the mishandlings."

"Please open the diaper bag" and so they did. The bags for baby boys were blue and pink for baby girls. "Inside you'll find a couple of wristbands. Take one each of you. With this, the baby will sense when you are close."

The other accessories were inside the bag. It included a two-piece outfit, a sleeper, a diaper, a bottle and a blanket. All the babies were wearing the second diaper and the bodysuit.

Matsuzaki-sensei handed to each pair a birth certificate that they had to fill. "Once you're done, hand the certificates back"

"Have you thought in a name Bunta?" Mia asked.

"Not really, I was hoping you had something in mind".

"Is it ok if we name him Dominic?"

"Sounds good to me" He replied. "But why Dominic?"

"I just like the name" She smiled.

The voices from the desk next to them caught their attention. As expected Niou and Matsuda were arguing about the name, and who was taking it home for the first night. Marui and Mia only chuckled.

At last, they agreed to name her Maiko.

The bell rang. Since Mia didn't have practice after class she offered to take care of little Dominic while waiting for Marui after tennis practice.

"I have practice as well, Niou, I can't take care of Maiko!"

"Hey, I can watch it while you guys are on practice. I'll wait for Bunta anyway." Mia offered.

"You are an angel Mia" Hikari hugged the blonde girl.

Hikari headed to the gym, while Mia, Marui and Niou made their way to the tennis courts. They convinced her to watch the tennis practice this time.

Mia was in the middle of the boys carrying the diaper bags, the blue one on her left shoulder and the pink one on her right. Niou was at her left carrying Maiko. The baby was resting the face on his shoulder. Marui, at Mia's right, was cradle holding Dominic.

They noticed the stares and the giggles as they walked by the corridor. It was a cute, yet funny scene.

When they reached the courts Jackal approached the trio. He was going to greet his best friend and notice he has holding something.

"What is that?"

"Say hi to your nephew Jackal." The redhead mockingly said . "His name is Dominic."

"Does he have a mother?"

"Yup! She's standing right here."

"Congratulations, I guess" Jackal rubbed his head.

"And then ugly thing Niou is holding is Maiko" Marui pointed.

"Hey, you're hurting her feelings, and haven't you seen your baby's face?"

Mia and Jackal just sighed.

Practice would start soon. Mia found a good spot on the hill where she could perfectly watch the practice. She sat down, holding the blue baby with the left arm and the pink baby on her right side, where she was wearing Niou's wristband. Mia mentally begged for the babies not to cry. _Please Lord. I won't ask for anything else._

"Hey there Mia Morand" She heard from behind and startled. The voice seemed familiar. Before she could turn to see who it was the boy sat next to her.

"Hey, Seiichi, isn't it?" She remembered from the assistance record.

"It is"He warmly smiled closing the eyes. He was glad she remembered. He really liked her calling him by his first name.

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow when he noticed the baby simulators on her arms.

"Health class project" She bluntly said and he chuckled.

"I'd never seen you here before. Why you decided to come?"

"Well, I know this might sound weird but I'm waiting for the father of my baby, who happens to be in the tennis club too."

"And who is it?"

"Bunta, we are in the same class together." Yukimura followed with the eyes the redhead who was running laps and frowned without Mia noticing.

"I see" he stood up. "And the other baby belongs to?"

"That's Niou's. I'm babysitting since her mother is in Volleyball practice."

"Niou? I kind of feel sorry for the baby."

"Me too" she chuckled.

"I'll go warm up." He said as he stood up. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. Don't forget it"

"4:00 pm. I know"

"Good. See you tomorrow then" and with that he smiled and turned to leave.

From across the courts, a group of girls were looking at Yukimura talking to a girl they couldn't identify. One stood out from the rest, she was infuriated by the scene. Who the hell she thinks she is to talk to Yukimura-kun.

Practice ended. Mia gathered all the stuff and headed to where Marui was standing with Niou, Jackal and Yagyuu.

"She's all yours Masaharu." She handed him the diaper bag, the wristband and the baby. "She properly behaved"

"Hey Maiko, meet your uncle Hiroshi" Niou said. Yagyuu raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

Jackal, Marui and Mia took their leave. Niou would wait for Matsuda at the main gate with Yagyuu. The trio walked for three or four blocks together and then the half brazilian continued his way home. Marui and Mia headed to the girl's apartment. They noticed people staring at them, some with atonishement and others with disappointment. They looked like a teenage couple who had messed up their short lives. They just laugh. Marui was carrying the baby on his right side with its head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

Marui notice how luxurious Mia's apartment was. When they came into the living room they noticed all the furniture were covered with fine dresses. A young woman was taking the garments out from the baggages laying on the floor and placing them on the sofa while another young lady, in her early twenties, was choosing some of the dresses and hanging them on the mobile coat rack standing behind them.

"Sorry for the mess Bunta" She apologized with a bit of embarrassment.

"Is it you Mia?!" She heard a voice that came from behind one of the racks that was already full. Suddenly, a man appeared among the dresses and approached her as soon as she saw her. He hugged her tight and greeted her "You're suffocating me Gian" She liked him, but he was too cheerful sometimes.

"My beautiful doll. Look at you. You look great even in a school uniform." He cheerfully said. Mia felt a little embarrassed since Marui was standing next to her. "I know you've refused many times, but my offer still stands." Then his eyes moved towards the pink red haired. "And who is this handsome young man?" Gian asked with an implying tone. Mia hoped Marui didn't understand french and took a deep breath. "This is Bunta, a friend from school. And to make it clear, he is just a friend"

"Bunta, this is Giancarlo, my mother's right hand." The girl introduced them. Marui was about to say nice to meet you and bow, but Eleonora's assistant grabbed him by the shoulders and double cheek kissed him. "Nice to meet you Bunta" He gleefully said. Marui seemed startled. Mia heard the giggles from the women who were still working.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at what Marui was holding.

"We have a baby." Mia realized how bad that sounded. "I mean, it's a baby simulator for a school project and Bunta is my partner."

"I'll make it the most fashionable baby in your class. I'm sure you'll like the outfits" He excitedly said. He grabbed it from Marui's hands and lift it up. "and what's his name?"

"I named him Dominic" Suddenly, Giancarlo's joyful actitud changed. He gave back the baby to Marui.

"I see"

"So Gian" Mia changed the topic. "Where's mom?"

"In a meeting but she's coming home for dinner."

"Good. I'll be in my room with Bunta. Tell Julia to call for dinner." She grabbed Marui by the hand and lead him to her bedroom.

"Hey, keep the door open" Gian mockingly said. Mia threw a deadly glare.

* * *

"God, I'm so sorry for that, Gian can be too gleeful sometimes. Actually, most of the time." She apologized while throwing her backpack and the diaper bag on the bed.

"It's ok, but I have to admit that I didn't see that coming"

"Make yourself comfortable. You can place your stuff on the desk or wherever you want." He placed his tennis bag on the floor leaning on the wall next to her desk. Suddenly, the baby started to cry.

"What do we do now?" Marui asked.

"I don't know" Mia tried to focus. "Give it to me" She start rocking the baby side to side. But didn't seem to work.

"Bunta go get the bottle, it's in the bag"

"Got it" He hurriedly searched for it. Mia sat on her hanging chair and Marui handed the bottle.

Mia 'fed' the baby, but it was still crying, even harder. "Let's try the diaper" Marui searched for it while Mia took the bodysuit off.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Marui asked with concern.

"Not really. If the diaper doesn't work my last resource is to throw him out of the window" She changed the diaper and seconds later the baby finally shut.

She took one of her pillows and put it on the desk. Then she placed the baby who seemed to be asleep on the pillow and covered it with the blanket.

Mia took a seat next to Marui on her bed. They both sighed in relief.

"You must've been your face" Marui laughed.

"Oh shut up. You seemed so lost too" she laughed too. They leaned back and let themselves fall onto the bed still laughing. Finally, they calmed.

"Man, your place is awesome!" Marui said still laying on the bed.

"Thanks, I guess. My favorite thing is the hanging chair"

"It's freaking cool. Can I seat there?"

"Sure you can. It's quite comfy" Marui got up and headed to the chair; however, the collage on the wall caught his attention.

"something wrong?" Mia asked while sitting up. She saw Marui standing in front of her wall full of polaroid photographs.

"I like the photos" The blond girl stood up and walked towards Marui.

"This is your mother, isn't she?" He asked pointing at a picture of Mia and a woman in her mid 40's in Times square.

"Yup. That's her. That was on new year's eve. Usually we celebrate in Paris, but last year we decided to change our tradition."

"She looks quite young."

"Nothing is impossible for the scalpel." She pointed to another picture. "That's me and my dad the day France played a friendly match against Brazil in Saint Dennis"

"So you like football. Do you play?"

"I LOVE football, I'm not good though." She lied.

She continued with the photographs. "That's my brother Victor, his wife and their children" It was a picture of his brother's family she took in Bellecour in Lyon two years ago during La fête des Lumières. "He is a chocolatier and Camille, his wife, is a pastry chef. They own a Patisserie-Chocolaterie in Lyon."

"I have to meet them one day" Mia chuckled.

"That's Carolina, an exchange student from Spain during my last year in France. We became really good friends" The photo was taken in Mont Saint-Michel.

"And who's this? your boyfriend?" Marui teased. He pointed to a photo where Mia was kissing Dominic. It was in Dominic's last birthday. They were in his bedroom and had drunk a bottle of wine he'd stolen from his grandparents cellar in the last visit.

"Oh, no. He's...was my best friend" She lowered her gaze.

Shit. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it"

"No. I've kept it for so long, I think is time to let it out you know." They sat down on the edge of the bed. She deeply breathed in and continued. "His parents found him hanging" she paused. It was hard to breath. She felt a heavy pressure coming from her chest. "He hanged himself in his bedroom" Marui's eyes widely opened. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Last year before summer started." She rest her head on his shoulder. "I badly miss him Bunta" Marui put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Let me guess, his name was Dominic" She didn't reply and he took it as a yes.

"Dinner's ready" They heard the voice coming from the kitchen.

"Coming" Mia replied and dried her tears with the sleeve. "Let's go Bunta"

Once they reached the dining room her mother and Giancarlo had already taken a seat. "Mom" She greeted her with a hug. "Mom, this is Bunta, a friend from school. Bunta, this is my mother, Eleonora Ferrándiz"

"Nice to meet you Bunta"

"Nice to meet you too ma'am"

Mia grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen. "I want you to meet someone". Dinner was being served.

"Julia, this is Bunta, my friend from school who loves your desserts. Bunta, this is Julia, she's been my nanny since I was born and she's the master behind the sweet treats." Mia introduced them.

"Nice to meet you young man. Mia has talked about you" A shade of pink appeared on Mia's cheeks.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am. You really make the best desserts in the world." Julia was flattered.

"He's a truly expert Julia, he really means it"

"Thank you young man. Mia could you help me with the water, please?"

Dinner wasn't as awkward as she expected. Mia was worried her mother would embarrass her in front of Marui. Fortunately, she didn't. Eleonora was conversative with him. Sometimes Mia and Giancarlo joined the conversation as well.

They had blue cheese after the main course which Marui didn't like. Mia went to the kitchen and came back with a different cheese for Marui. "You may like this one." She offered. "It's made for kids". Mia, her mother and Gian giggled.

"Blue cheese is quite strong. When Mia was little she hated it" Mia sat back at the table.

"Thanks" Marui replied. Time for dessert, Mia's favorite part of dinner.

Julia placed a variety of desserts on the table. "Since you're our guest tonight Bunta, you're first to choose" He went for the portion of strawberry shortcake with no hesitation. "How predictable" Mia mumbled.

"Did you say something chérie?" Eleonora asked.

"Nop" Mia chose the flan à la vanille.

After dinner Mia and Marui came back to her room.

"So, I'll keep the baby for the weekend. On monday it will be all yours until wednesday. Do you agree?"

"That works for me" He looked at the time. "I should get going, mom might worry" He was about to grabbed his tennis bag when Mia stopped him. "Wait, before you go, let's take a picture with the baby"

She took the camera out of a drawer. The sat at the hanging chair with the Baby in the middle. "Smile" Mia took the polaroid as soon as it came out and waited some minutes for the revelation. "We look tired in it. I like it though" she showed to Marui. "I'll find a spot for it on the wall" they put the baby back on the improvised bed. Marui grabbed his stuff and Mia offered to see him out.

"Thanks for today Mia. Julia's cuisine is amazing." They were at the entrance of the building.

"I'll tell Julia you liked it. You can come to dinner whenever you want." she smiled.

"I'll take my leave then. And don't kill our baby"

"I'll try not to, but I can't promise" Marui turned to leave but Mia grabbed his hand.

"Don't tell anyone about Dominic." She lowered her gaze.

"I won't. I promise" Mia let go.

"Thanks"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :3**


	4. Cuatro

4

At 3 in the morning Mia's eyes snapped open. Baby Dominic was crying. She groaned and got off the bed, grabbed the bottle and the diaper. She turned the lights on and her 'shut baby Dominic mission' began. First, she rocked the baby side to side and sang a lullaby. She recall when she used to take care of Julien and Sophia. 3:15, the baby still crying. Plan B, she changed the diaper. It didn't shut. Mia sighed. Now plan C, she took the bottle and fed him. It stopped. However, as soon as she finished, it began to cry again. She hold the baby against her chest with its chin resting on Mia's shoulder and gently pat the baby's back. Few minutes later Dominic finally fell asleep again. She put it back on the pillow he was sleeping on and covered it with the blanket. "Sweet dreams mon cher. Mom needs her beauty sleep." It was almost 4:30 when Mia got back to bed.

* * *

It was 2:00 pm and Mia was getting ready for her 'date' with Yukimura. Unlike her mother she wasn't the most fashionable girl. In fact, she wasn't fashionable at all. Her wardrobe consisted mainly of loose worn out jeans, denim shorts and plain shirts. She picked a white and black striped shirt and a pair of loose elastic high waist denim shorts. For shoes, she would go with the timeless black low top converse. Instead of a backpack, for the occasion she decided to wear a black handbag.

She dressed baby Dominic with a black shirt and pull-on white shorts. Her mother had got her tones of baby clothes for Dominic, toys, teddies and even a car chair that became a stroller by just pressing a button. Mia's mother was taking the project way too serious.

3:30. She was about to leave but suddenly the baby started to cry again. She calmly changed the diaper and thanked god Dominic stopped crying.

"Great, first try and I got it" She felt proud of herself. She looked at the time and it was already 3:45. She walked fast pushing the stroller and ignoring people's stares. Finally, she arrived at the venue, but before looking for Yukimura she leaned against a steel railing to rest. She was so out of shape after quitting football almost a year ago. She looked up and noticed that it was a contemporary art exhibition. Local artists mostly. She was hoping not to embarrass herself in front of Yukimura due to her nullity for abstract art.

"You made it" She startled at the voice from behind. She recognized it before turning around. Yukimura was on the other side of the fence resting the arms on the railing smiling at her.

"I'm sorry I'm late" She apologized.

"I see you didn't come alone" His eyes moved towards the stroller.

"I was planning to leave him with my nanny but mom gave her the day off."

"It doesn't bother me" With that he jumped over the fence. "Let's go." She hadn't payed attention how handsome Yukimura was. She liked the way his blue dressing shirt made his eyes pop.

She actually enjoyed the exhibition. Some techniques were so intricate that she was amazed. There were paintings too abstract for her to understand. She heard some people discussing about the feelings the author wanted to display through their artworks. How can they know? Maybe art wasn't for everybody.

"So Mia, how do you like it?" They were on their way to the exit when Yukimura asked.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not fond of art, but there were interesting stuff and I learnt about techniques I hadn't heard before. I actually enjoyed it." Suddenly, Mia stopped. "Wait" She took Yukimura's hand.

"What is it?"

It was a collage of photographs. They were taken in France. Some places were well-known by everyone, like the Eiffel tower, Notre Dame, Montmartre, Saint Michel, the Port of Marseille, The Alpes. Others showed little streets of Lyon, Annecy, Strasbourg, Montpellier and different cities. The last group were photographs of farms, vineyards, local markets, pictures of people making bread and cheese, others picking up the crops and basically those things that represented the french tradition. "I like your work sir" She said to the author. "France is more than just Paris and the Eiffel tower."

"You got the point miss" The man in his mid thirties say. "I appreciate you like it. I was born in a little town of Poitou-Charentes. When I moved to New York people immediately asked me if I was from Paris. ça m'enervait beaucoup."

"I understand, a friend of mine felt the same way. Thank you sir, your work reminded me of home" She smiled.

She continued their way to the exit with Yukimura. "Sorry for that."

"You don't have to apologize. Let me help you with that." Yukimura pushed the stroller for her. Mia was glad Dominic hadn't cried during the exhibition. They headed to Moret, a french caffé in downtown.

They found a table on the terrace. The weather was perfect, besides it was a little crowded inside. "So, beside tennis, what else occupies the time of the great Yukimura Seiichi?" She could hear him chuckle.

"Gardening, art, classical music, basically."

"I had two cacti because someone told me that they were the easiest plants to take care of, but they died." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just like Darla from finding nemo."

"Now I know I can't entrust you with my garden. I'm actually a member of the Beautification Committee. We take care of the rooftop garden"

"Wait. There's a rooftop garden in the school?" She interrupted.

"I can show you next week if you want"

"Sure!"

"Now tell me, what does the mysterious Mia Emmanuelle Morand likes to do?"

"How do you know my middle name?" She hadn't told anyone before.

"That doesn't matter" of course it was Yanagi. "All I know is that you're french, you started Rikkai Dai this year and you're in class 2-B."

"I was born in Paris, but I'm actually half-french half-spanish. My mom is from Málaga, and my grandparents still live there"

"You speak spanish then?"

"That's right" she smiled.

The food arrived. Yukimura had ordered a ham-tomato Quiche while Mia a chicken-champignon one.

"This is good" Mia exclaimed. "Hoy did you know this place?"

"I've discovered it last summer, they have the best quiche in town."

"Answering your question, I'm not that mysterious, I'm just an average 14 year old who likes taking pictures with a polaroid camera."

"I know there's more"

"Ok, I like plane spotting, yeah I know it's weird but my father used to take me to the airport when I was little to spot airplanes landing and taking off."

"That's interesting."

"As you noticed I'm pretty null for art, unlike you who seemed an expert"

"Yeah, I could see that" She let out a chuckle.

"Hey!"

Suddenly they heard the baby cried.

"Oh merde" she took the baby in her arms and fed him; fortunately, he was hungry and as soon as the bottle touched his mouth, the cry stopped. She could hear the sucking sounds. Yukimura was smiling, maybe enjoying her suffering.

"You're good with that"

"Practice. I couldn't sleep last night" When the baby was done with the bottle she burped it. Then she placed it back in the stroller. "Let's have dessert"

"I'll have a tartelette aux fruits rouge and a chocolate profiterole." Her eyes scanning the menú. "Wait. Add a Mont Blanc to that too"

Yukimura softly laughed.

"What's so fun?"

"It's just amusing to see a girl not caring about her diet"

"Trust me, I'm controlling myself today"

She happily ate her sweet treats, then ordered pain a chocolate and eclair au chocolat for breakfast. She wasn't sure if it would last until next morning though.

She stood up and stretched. Yukimura offered to walk her home. "That was so good. We should go to Moret more often Seiichi."

"I'm glad you liked it. I promise we will"

"Come with me" She took his hand and led him to a park close to her place where they could see the bay. Night had fallen already and there were lights of different colors coming from the ports and the ships. "Sometimes I come to this place at night and watch the ships passing by wondering where they come from and where they go." Yukimura was leaning on the railing looking at the sea. Suddenly, he felt the flash of a camera. The polaroid came out immediately.

"Don't tell me you're another fangirl" Yukimura teasingly asked.

"I won't kiss your feet like those crazy girls. I promise." The picture was revealed. "I'll keep this one."

They took their leaving since it was getting late. "This is it" They stopped in front of her building. "Now you know where I live"

"I'll come and stalk you at night" They laughed.

"I had fun today Seiichi, thank you"

"I'm glad you had fun Mia. You should come to practice more often"

"Mmm."She gave a doubtful look. "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't like tennis. I don't have good memories"

"Sorry to hear that. But what happened?"

"I was five when my mother decided I had to practice a sport, thus she signed me in tennis class in the club." She made a paused and continued. "There was this boy Louis Legrand who always mocked me and one day he hit me with the racket on the head. According to him it was an accident, but I'll never know. That left me unconscious and I wanted to quite but mom insisted. I continued for several months, even though I didn't like it and I was pretty bad too. Until one day I found my mom making out with the tennis coach in our house." She lowered her gaze. "At the moment I didn't understand what was going on and two months later my parents got divorced. I cried because dad was moving out."

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Don't be, thanks to that I discovered the sport I love"

"How's that?"

"I was still depressed due to my parents separation, so dad tried to make me feel better by taking me to Der Klassiker" Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "Borussia Dortmund vs. Bayern Munchen from the german league" She clarified. "The match was held in Dortmund and they have the best atmosphere a football stadium can have in the world. We watched the game from the west tribune since I was too young for the south stand where the yellow wall stands. Anyway, it was amazing. I loved everything, the excitement, the chants, the passion, even the beer spills. After that I asked my dad to sign me in football classes. Mom didn't like it at first, she said it was a sport for boys. However, dad was always on my side. I used to be right winger and sometimes I played in the midfield"

"Used to?"

"Last year I injured my right knee. I can't play a full match anymore." She lied "But it's ok, as long as I have the champions league and FIFA, everything is fine" She smiled. "Hey, give me your phone" He handed it to her and she typed something "There you go." She gave it back. "See you on monday Seiichi." She spun around and entered the building pushing the stroller. Yukimura looked at his contacts. She saved her number as 'M&M'.

* * *

Monday came soon. Sunday had been a nightmare. Dominic cried at least six times during the day, and three during the night. Mia was glad it was already Marui's turn to take care of the baby. Finally, she would get rid of it, at least for few days.

She had eyebags, and decided to wear sunglasses for the day. She fall asleep in the subway and almost missed her stop. She entered the homeroom and found Marui talking to Niou. She approached them and handed the baby to Marui. "The little nightmare is all yours Bunta. Here, my mom even got him a car chair/stroller, toys and clothes." She passed him the diaper bag.

"It mustn't have been that bad" Marui said. She took her glasses off.

"You really look like shit" Niou said.

"Thank you."she sarcastically said. "And I almost miss my stop this morning"

* * *

The bell rang announcing their morning break. Hikari was fixing her ponytail while Mia was sitting on the bathroom counter, her eyes fixed on the screen of her cellphone while she smiled. She was ignoring whatever Hikari was saying.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hikari groaned. "Let me see what's distracting you so bad" In less than a second she grabbed Mia's cellphone.

"What's wrong with you?" The blonde girl tried to take her phone back, however, Hikari was pushing her away with one hand, while holding the phone with the other one.

"Who's the boy?" the brunette teasingly asked.

"Nobody, just give it back"

"Yukimura? Since when you are friends with Yukimura Seiichi?"

"He asked me out last week" Mia confessed.

"Are you dating him?!"

"Hey, don't say it out loud"

"You're right, his freak fangirls could find out"

"I'm not dating him, we just hang out, I guess" Mia shrugged. Her cell phone buzzed. Hikari checked.

"He says he wants to have lunch with you. He'll wait for you outside our classroom" Mia got her phone back and sighed.

"You know that almost 99.9% of girls population in Rikkai Dai wants to date Yukimura."

"What's with the 0.1%?"

"That's where I belong" Hikari replied. "Yukimura is not my type"

"Right, I forgot your type was Masaharu" Mia teased. Hikari almost fulminate her with the glare.

"DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Mia laughed.

* * *

"Hey Seiichi"

"Hi M&M" He smiled. "You don't have the baby with you today"

"It's Bunta's turn to take care of the little nightmare"

"Is it that bad?"

"I had to cover my eyebags with tones of concealer this morning. Plus my sunglasses". He softly laughed.

"Follow me" He took her hand and lead the way.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" Yukimura opened the door to the rooftop for her. "This is it"

Mia stared in awe at the garden. There where many types of plants, but mostly flowers. The flower bed was beautiful. "You have blue irises. Those are my favorite!" she exclaimed. "You have done a great job here Seiichi."

He showed her the flowers and explained the meaning of each one. Mia attentively listened to him and nodded. Yukimura cut one blue iris and placed it behind her ear. Mia slightly blushed.

They sat on the floor to have lunch. "I know you don't like tennis but I would like to see you in the practice this afternoon."

"If I go I want something in exchange" she crossed her arms over the chest and gave a serious look.

"Watching me play is not enough?" Mia shook the head. "I'll get you Pain au chocolat" he offered.

"You already know my weakest point"

Lunch time was about to end. Yukimura walked her to room 2-B. Some girls looked angry but she just ignored their stares. "See you in practice then" He waved and continued to his classroom.

Her phone buzzed. It was a message from Hikari. 'you have to tell me everything'. Mia rolled the eyes.

* * *

After class ended, Mia went to the bathroom before heading to the tennis courts. She ran her fingers through her mid back long wavy hair trying to fix it a little. One of the cubicles opened and a second year girl appeared. In seconds, another girl entered the washroom and locked the door.

"What do you think you're doing slut?" Mia frowned and spun around to face the girls.

"What do you mean? Besides I'm not a slut."

They got closer. Mia tried to get to the door but one of the girls grabbed her from behind and held her. "Leave me alone" Mia moved trying to get released, bus the girl was stronger. "What do you want from me?".

"Leave Yukimura-kun alone" the other girl replied, taking the blue iris off of her head and crushing it with her hand.

"He's the one who asked me out" that infuriated the girls. Mia didn't see the fist coming to her face. She was knocked. The two girls left Mia laying on the floor. They exited the bathroom as soon as possible before getting caught.

Few minutes later Mia slowly opened her eyes. It hurt. She clumsily stood up and looked her reflection on the mirror. A black circle was forming around her right eye. She put the sunglasses on and left.

She didn't go to the tennis courts as she had planned; instead, she headed straight home. She didn't care about the practice, or Yukimura. All she wanted was to slump into bed and cry.


	5. Cinco

5

Next morning her eyes were red and swollen, plus the black eye that she covered with concealer. The previous night she lied to her mother by saying that she was standing in the wrong place and a tennis ball hit her. It was a lame excuse but she didn't care.

She got early to school. Marui greeted her yawning, looking tired. "Now I understand why you call him 'little nightmare'" He noticed Mia's eyes lack their usual shine. "Are you ok Mia?"

"I am Bunta. Just a little tired. I was facetiming yesterday night with my brother and lost track of time."

"I see"

"I can't believe Hikari and Masaharu haven't kill each other yet" They laughed at the trickster and the brunette's scene. Mia pretended that everything was fine.

"I'll go to the arcade after practice with Jackal and Kirihara. Want to come?" He knew something was wrong and wanted to make her feel better.

"Sure"

"Great, I'll send you the address later." He smiled.

Mia ignored Yukimura's messages during the morning. She wanted to be left alone.

* * *

On her way to the main gate, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" She apologized and didn't bother to see who it was.

"You didn't come to practice yesterday and you keep ignoring my messages" It was Yukimura. She recognized the voice and frowned. However, she continued her way. Yukimura grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from running and made her turn to face him.

"What do you want Seiichi? Just leave me alone." She was wearing the sunglasses.

"I think you owe me an explanation" He squeezed her wrist firmly, not letting her go.

"I owe you nothing. Now let go!" She raised her voice. Yukimura's grip tightened.

"Fine" she took the glasses off with her free hand and softly rubbed her eye with the sleeve revealing her black eye. "Your freaking fangirls are freaking crazy!". He finally released her.

"Mia.."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YUKIMURA SEIICHI" she shouted and continued her way.

He stood there, watching her leave. Frowning and clenching his fists. He was not giving up though.

* * *

Mia was waiting for Marui and company at the arcade entrance. She was wearing loose jeans and a navy blue shirt with a white pocket on the left side.

"Mia!" She saw Marui waving at her.

"Hey Bunta, Jackal" she ran towards Akaya and hugged him. "Akaya!" Since she was introduced to Kirihara she treated him like the baby brother she never had. She found him cute and liked his wild hair.

"Sempai...I can't breathe" she heard. "Sorry" Mia let go.

"I want my hug too" Marui complained, arms crossed on the chest.

"Nop, it's a freshman privilege" Kirihara stuck the tongue at his sempai.

"Shouldn't you two be taking care of your baby instead of playing games?" Jakcal intervened.

Mia threw an accusative look at Marui. "Grandma is helping with that" He carefreely said.

"I don't want to fail due to your negligence Bunta"

"Relax, I promise we won't"

Kirihara played fighting games, as usual. He won some rounds but his reaction was amusing when he lost. Marui and Jackal played table hockey and then moved to other games. Mia, on the other hand, spend her time in racing games. Those were her second favorite, FIFA was on the top of her list.

"I should get going guys. Julia must be waiting for dinner" She looked at the time. "I had a great time"

"We're going home too. Baby Akaya shouldn't be outside this late" Marui teased and ruffled his kohai's hair.

"Marui-Sempai!" Kirihara shouted.

Marui walked Mia home while Jackal and Kirihara headed to the opposite direction.

"You won't tell me what's been troubling you later"

"How do you know?"

"I'm a tensai, remember?" He smiled. "You were distracted in class today. Uneasy"

"You noticed" Mia exhaled. "I don't feel like talking about it"

"I get it"

"Thank you for today, I truly needed to distract my mind" they stood in front of Mia's building.

"You are my friend and I don't want you to feel down"

She stood on one step above to reach his height and pulled him closer. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're a great friend Bunta" With that, she entered the building.

* * *

Mia was reading a magazine, killing time in the tutorials room. A student had come earlier, looking for some help with a couple of exercises about le futur antérieur. Now she was on her own again. Until she heard the door open behind her and looked over her shoulder to see who it was. The blue haired boy locked the door as he entered.

"If you're not here for something related to french, then leave" She rudely said.

"I wanted to apologize"

"You don't have to apologize, just leave me alone" He was standing firmly, arms crossed on his chest. Mia stood up and walked towards him. "Go now" She raised her voice, he ignored her though. Mia groaned and pushed him by the shoulders. He didn't move, not a single inch. Yukimura only stood there. An amusing grin gracing upon his lips. "Are you done?" He softly asked, taking her by the wrists and lowering her arms, then released her. "I'm sorry for what those girls did to you."

"It's not your fault those bitches are crazy" Her gaze lowered.

"It was indirectly my fault" He released her wrists.

"You know what" She looked him in the eye. "You're right. It was"

"Here, I got this for you" He offered a paper bag. She read Moret on it. "I know you'll like it" Mia could smell the chocolate coming from the bag. She didn't want to accept it but she couldn't say no to Pain au chocolat.

"You're buying my forgiveness with pain au chocolat. You are evil Seiichi." His smiled didn't vanish.

"So?"

"Fine!" She grabbed the bag from his hands. "I forgive you. You can go now."

"Practice is starting soon. I'll see you around M&M" He left the room.

He was driving her crazy. But for now, she was enjoying her bread.

She went home after the tutorial. It was her last day with Dominic. She didn't know hoy to feel, it was good because she would get rid of it but at the same time she would miss it.

* * *

"I bet you guys had so much fun with your babies. But it's time to give them back." Most part of the class was relief. Mia felt tired, and so seemed other classmates with bags under their eyes. Hikari was glad she didn't have to deal with the trickster anymore. At least for now. "Remember, next friday we begin with the presentations". Some students groaned.

"Mi casa o tu casa?" Marui asked Mia to set where they would meet to prepare their task.

"Yours" Mia replied. "I want to meet your little brothers" She smiled.

* * *

It was sunday, April 20, Marui's birthday. Mia had planned to do a picnic on the beach with Jackal, Hikari, Niou, Yagyuu and Kirihara. It was a surprised and she gave the instructions. Jackal was in charge to distract Marui and get him to the venue after the signal. Meanwhile, the rest would organized the site.

Kirihara, Niou, Yagyuu and Hikari were waiting for Mia at the meeting point on the street in front of the beach. A black Bentley Mulsanne stopped in front of them. The driver got off the car and quickly opened the backseat door. Her friends, but Yagyuu gaped as Mia got out. She didn't like to show off, but this time she thought it might have been a bad idea to take the subway with two heavy picnic baskets, and a bag full of things for decoration. Thus, she asked Sasha, the driver her mother had hired after they moved to Japan, to take her to the venue.

"Don't stay there. Come and help me" She commanded.

Kirihara and Niou carried the baskets, while Yagyuu was in charge of the bag. Hikari and Mia were chitchatting walking behind the boys.

"Mia-sempai, what else did you pack? this things are heavy" Kirihara questioned.

"I just packed the necessary. And don't complain, we're almost there"

They walked until they found the perfect spot. It was a few meters away from the sea; however, they made sure the water wouldn't reach them.

The trickster and their kohai extended the blanket on the sand and secure it with rocks on each corner.

Mia, Yagyuu and Hikari set the food and drinks on the wooden trays. She had brought fruits, bruschetta, cubes of cheese, sun dried tomatoes chicken sandwich with pesto cut in triangles, little portion of differents types of desserts. Finally, they placed the cake in the middle of he blanket.

"Sempai, did you make all this?" Akaya questioned.

"Nop, my speciality is boiled water Akaya" she softly laughed. "My nanny made all this. She is the best cook ever" Akaya's mouth was watery. "Hey, you have to wait until Bunta gets here"

Jackal was guiding a blinded Marui towards them.

"Where are you taking me Jackal? we've been walking for so long" Marui complained

"We're almost there. I promised" the pink red haired groaned.

They stopped once they got to the site. "You can take the eyeshade off now" Jackal indicated. Marui pull it down to his neck.

"Happy birthday!" they all say in unison. Marui was perplexed, he didn't expected any of this.

"Guys you're the best." He excitedly said. "Look at all of this!" He was looking at the cake like it was a prey.

"Mia-sempai, can we eat now?" Kirihara asked.

"Akaya!" She ruffled his hair and smile.

The food was great. For drinking Mia got non alcoholic champagne and wine. She loved the cubes of cheese and the sandwiches. "You're nany is the best, sempai" she heard from Kirihara. "Mia, can you family adopt me?" Hikari asked. Mia just laughed.

"Julia made all of this?" Marui questioned. "She did" Mia replied.

They had a hard time trying to keep the candles lit since the wind was quite strong. While singing some of the candles went off. At that point, it didn't matter anymore. Marui blowed the candles that had survived.

Mia took several pictures to treasure the moment.

After the sun set they decided it was time to go home. Sasha was waiting leaning against the car at the same spot where he had dropped Mia. The baskets were put in the trunk.

Mia had offered to ride them to their respectives homes. Yagyuu got in the front seat. In the back, Hikari carried Mia on her legs, next to the right window seat. On the other side was Marui sitting on Jackal's lap. Niou was trapped in the middle with Akaya sitting on his legs.

After a tour around the city, Mia finally got home. She thanked Sasha and went inside carrying the baskets.

* * *

Mia was watching the tennis practice from the hill. The members were running laps around the courts. Jackal was fast and finished first. Marui, on the other hand, was struggling. She recalled when Marui told her about his lack of stamina and that it was the reason he craved on sweets and chewed gum.

Yukimura sat next to her. "Practices are getting brutal, you know?" She said.

"Kanagawa and Kanto tournaments are around the corner." Rikkaidai were to defend their title. Yukimura was serious.

"Losing is unacceptable" She muttered.

"That's right" the blue haired said.

"I'm sorry, I won't stay until practice ends" she stood up. "I should get going"

"Is everything alright?"

"It is, it's just that today is a special day" she smiled. "See you on monday Seiichi"

It was may 5, Dominic's birthday. She decided to go to the park near her house. The same she had taken Seiichi on their 'date'. She sat on a bench where she could see the horizon and the ships passing by. The Summer Wind was anchored in the port. Again. It was a recurrent one and she could spot it every week.

Mia remembered Dominic's last birthday. His usual celebration was watching a movie and eating pizza at his place with his closest friends. However, the last time he threw a party since his parents were out of town. Mia recognized people from their class, but there were many unfamiliar faces as well.

Dominic and his best friend were drinking and dancing together. She detailed every faction on his face. His nose, his lips, his chin and cheeks. His eyes and his long eyelashes. The dimple that formed on his cheek every time he smiled. She even loved his thick eyebrows and his brown curls. When had he become so handsome?. He was tall for his age too. Lean body thanks to football. She had drunk but still remembered the moment when she realized she wanted to lose her virginity with Dominic Gaudel.

"Want to go upstairs?" Dominic asked twice since Mia didn't hear the first. She nodded. He took her hand and lead her to his room even though she perfectly knew the way. She sat on the edge of the bed while he searched for the bottle of tequila he kept hidden in his room. They didn't have glasses so they drank directly from the bottle. In less than thirty minutes it was empty. Dominic placed a hand behind her neck and kissed her, like he knew what she wanted. She remembered his soft lips and tongue, playing with hers in her mouth. Minutes later the effect of alcohol reached her and from that point on the remembrances turned blurry. She didn't remembered the moment when he shoved himself inside of her. Or if it hurt. Or the things he did before and after. Or what he said. She regretted being too drunk to remembered her first time with the boy she loved.

The night fell. She wasn't aware of how long she had been there. Suddenly, a voice distracted her from her thoughts.

"I knew I could find you here"

"Are you stalking me Seiichi?" She softly smiled.

"I wouldn't call it like that"

"Then how you'd call it?" He shrugged.

"Come with me" He took her under a pier not too far. There was a caution sign. Yukimura dropped his stuff on the sand and started taking his uniform off.

"What are you doing? We shouldn't be here." Mia's cheeks were getting red as she glanced at Yukimura undressing. He pretended not to listen. Mia groaned, but undressed too. When only their underwear remained they got into the water. It was cold. "You are a lier Seiichi. You said the water wasn't cold this time of the year." Mia shouted. He just chuckled.

Despite being not so far from the shore, Mia could barely feel the bottom with her feet. She bobbed up and down until Yukimura swam over and put his arm around her. She could feel the cool, smooth flesh of his arms and chest, and his beating heart. She felt something hard pressing against her thigh. Her eyes widened. However, Yukimura couldn't see her reaction in the dark.

"Can I kiss you?" Yukimura asked.

"You don't have to ask" was Mia's reply.

He pulled her close until their lips locked. His soft lips. At first the kiss was small, but it grew bigger. Then stronger. She had to admit that Yukimura was a great kisser. Mia ran her fingers through his blue wavy hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. She parted her lips allowing his tongue inside of her mouth. His tongue, firm and gentle. Mia felt she was slipping away into the water and the night.

They heard the steps of someone walking on the wooden pier. "Who's there?" A man demanded. Mia and Yukimura pulled away and got out of the water as fast as they could. They grabbed their stuff and ran.

Both panted once they reached the trees. They fell down together on the ground, wallowing and clutching, like two little kids.

Mia propped herself up on one elbow, and noticed that Yukimura was quietly staring at her. Then she blushed hard and stood up when she realized they were still on underwear.

Yukimura put his shirt and pants on. Mia was wearing the blazer and the skirt. She cursed when she realized she had left her tie somewhere.

"Girls don't curse" Yukimura said. Mia threw a threatening glare.

"Try me. Besides, you owe me a new tie."

* * *

Before going inside, Yukimura hugged her. He was standing on a step below her. "I do like you Mia Emmanuelle Morand" He whispered to her ear. Mia's eyes widened. She was thinking of a reply when saw the lights of a car approaching, and recognized the car plate. "Shit! Mom's here. I have to go." She pulled away and ran into the building. She embarrassedly greeted the couple who was coming out of the elevator. She pressed the close door button many times as if it was going to work faster. Finally the doors closed and Mia sighed in relief.

Julia was in the kitchen. She greeted from the corridor, making sure her nanny didn't see her. Once in her bedroom she took a quick shower and put on dry clothes.

The front door open. It was her mother and Giancarlo who had just arrived from Milan.

"Mom! Gian!" She greeted.

After dinner she went back to her bedroom and slumped into the bed. She lied there thinking about what Yukimura had said. She didn't know what she was feeling and thinking of Yukimura, she took her phone and texted him.

'Sorry for leaving you there but it would've been troublesome if mom had found me soaked and half naked with a guy'

'I'll think of a way you can make it up to me'

'Don't be mean' She didn't know what he hid behind that smile.

'Can't promise' Mia just imagine him smiling behind the screen. You're driving me crazy Yukimura Seiichi. She thought

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Seis

6

"Are you coming to our District Tournament first match?" Yanagi questioned.

"When is it again?"

"May 27" Sanada replied.

"Sorry, but that's the Champions League Final. I haven't missed any since I was 5" Sanada frowned and Yanagi sighed. "What?" She said while taking a piece of bread into the mouth, then swallowed. "You won't know until you experience it first hand."

"You sound too serious" Yukimura smiled.

"It is serious. For me. I locked myself in my bedroom for three days when BVB lost the final against Bayern Munchen." She didn't care if she sounded like a freak.

She was having lunch at the rooftop with Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi. Mia had become friends with the last two after she met Yukimura. Besides, Sanada helped her with japanese calligraphy, since her kanjis were pretty bad.

They finished lunch. Sanada and Renji headed to their classrooms. Mia was about to leave when Yukimura stopped her.

"So?" Yukimura was getting closer while Mia was stepping back until she felt her back touching the wall.

"So what?" She knew where it was heading and swallowed hard.

"About what I said that ni…" Mia didn't let him finished. She tiptoed and grabbed him by the tie to pull him towards her pressing her lips into his in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately. His lips felt so soft and his mouth so warm like the first time they kissed. His hand drifted to her hips, settling it there and pulling her closer, closing the gap between them. Her hands locked behind his neck. He tasted her lower lip. Then a soft moan escaped her throat and Mia opened her mouth to allow him to explore. His tongue entered her mouth tentatively and she used her tongue to tangle with his. Air was becoming insufficient, and the little that remained around her was coated in his scent. When they broke apart for air, she rested her head against his chest. "That's my answer for you" she whispered, yet making sure he could hear.

* * *

Drying her hair, Mia couldn't get what happened at the rooftop out of her head. She touched her lips with the index and middle finger, remembering Yukimura's lips on hers. Once she was done with the hair, she slumped into the bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it hard. "Am I falling in love with Yukimura Seiichi?" She wondered and a smile formed on her lips.

* * *

Mia was already back from her short stay in Europe. She had spent a couple of days with her father and her brother's family in Luxembourg. In Paris, Dominic's parents had organized a mass in his had already been a year since the tragedy, something Mia wasn't aware of until that day.

"Mia-sempai, you're finally back!" Kirihara exclaimed when she saw her coming, carrying a pile of boxes. Her kohai offered his help. "Thank you Akaya, you're so sweet."

"What's all of this by the way?" he asked.

"Just follow me" They reached the team's clubhouse. She opened the door to find Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi. Yukimura was reading a tennis magazine laying on the couch. Sanada was sitting at the wooden table practicing calligraphy, while Yanagi was taking notes of who knows what.

"Seiichi, Renji, Sanada" Kirihara had warned her not to call the vice captain by his first name. The door opened again. Marui, Niou, Jackal and Yagyuu came in. "Great, now that all of you are here." She and Akaya placed the boxes on the table. "I know you may be wondering what this is."She patted the first box. "Well, since I'm a generous soul, I got chocolate truffles for all of you" She smiled. Marui's and Akaya's eyes widened. They could already savor them. Yagyuu, Jackal, Sanada and Yanagi politely thanked her. Niou just say Puri.

Marui and Kirihara hugged her tight. "Mia-sempai you're the best!" She heard from the first year. "Remember, my proposal is still available" Marui said.

"Guys, you're asphyxiating me"

"Kirihara, Marui, let her go!" The two obeyed Sanada, they didn't want to run more laps.

Her eyes moved towards Yukimura, who was sitting on the couch. His eyes met hers and both smiled. No one in that room knew what was going on between the two, but Yanagi and Sanada.

"So, Mia, how was the game?" Marui questioned while choosing which truffles eat next.

"Real Madrid won" she didn't sound so content. "Again" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was saturday, and Mia's plans with Yukimura were cancelled since the regulars had extra practice due to the District Tournament, so she decided to go out and take a walk around. Passing by a busy street, she recognized a black limo parked next to the sidewalk. He must be around. She entered an exclusive café located down the street.

"My guess was correct" She sat at the booth where the purple gray haired was sitting. "It's been a long time Keigo"

"Mia Morand. The girl who dared to stained ore-sama's tuxedo with non alcoholic red wine."

"We were six and don't forget the spider three years later" She took a sip from his drink. "Any plans for today?"

"My agenda for today is open"

"Great, let's improvise then" She took another sip.

Mia knocked on the driver's window and it lowered. "Hello, Hiro-san. I have good news. You can take the day off" Atobe was standing behind her pinching the bridge of his nose. "But… I have orders to take Keigo-Sama home safely" The driver said.

"Forget about them, the new order is to take the day off"

"What about Keigo-Sama?"

"Tell Michael I'll take him home safe and sound before 10 pm. Trust me, I'll take care of him"

"But.."

"Shh shh, now go" She interrupted. The engine started and the two teenagers stared at back of the limo disappearing in the traffic. Mia turned around to face Atobe. "What now then?"

"I should be the one asking that" Keigo tried to stay calm; however, his eyes were twitching.

"Let me see" She placed her hand under the chin thinking. "we can go to Kanagawa's aquarium or mmmm I know! The amusement park!"

"And how are we getting there without a driver?"

"We'll take the subway of course" Atobe took a deep breath. This girl was getting into his nerves. "Are you ok Keigo, it seems you want to murder someone" He didn't answered. Mia shrugged and grabbed his hand. "Let's go"

They found to empty seats in the last car. "It's your first time riding the subway, isn't it Keigo?"

"What do you think?"He replied.

"You should see your face" she took her camera and took a picture of him. "Génial"

Once in the park, Mia made him ride all of the attractions. She was having fun, and despite not showing it, Atobe was too.

"Let's get something to eat" She took him to a Ramen place downtown.

"Hey, Hito-san." She greeted with a smile.

"There she is. Long time no see" He addressed Keigo. "Good evening young man"

"Good evening sir" Atobe replied politely.

"Hito-san, I'll have my usual" she turned to Atobe "you?"

"I'll have the same"

The ramen was good, Atobe had to admit. He had never tried something like that before. Mia had two bowls which left Atobe astonished.

"Man, that was good. Thank you Hito-san. You are a beautiful man" She said and waved.

Back in Atobe's mansion, they were in Keigo's room. Mia was lying down on the bed reading a magazine, as the captain of the Hyotei tennis club read Hamlet for the nth time on the couch.

"Did you have fun today Keigo? Cause I did" her eyes moved towards him.

"Following your concept of fun, I must admit I did". Her phone beeped, she had left it on the couch along with her backpack next to the Keigo. He read Seiichi on the screen and frowned. She got off the bed to grabbed her cellphone, and frowned at the name on it, putting it inside the backpack. She was upset with Yukimura, she felt tennis was more important for him.

"It's been a year already" Atobe said, his eyes returned to the book.

"It has" she looked down. "I've tried to move on but sometimes I get too depressed when I think about him and all the things left unsaid" Atobe closed the book.

"Come here" she rested her head on his chest, and he caressed her hair.

"He was my first and only and I was too fucking drunk to remember" tears streamed down her face. He didn't like her to curse but given the situation he let it pass. "Now, I'm trying to move on, and moving to Japan" She sobbed. " I think it was a good decision, but still, it hunts me when I think of him"

"Now I like someone else and I feel so bad, like I'm betraying him" She burst into tears.

"Listen Mia, you can't live you life clinging on a feeling from the past" She knew he was right.

She rested there in silence for few minutes until she calmed down. "Keigo, can I stay for the night?"

"You don't need to ask"

* * *

Next monday when Mia entered the school she felt the stares on her, especially from girls. Is there something wrong with my face?. She spotted Hikari who had finished morning practice.

"Hikari, what's going on? Why people are staring at me like that?"

"You don't know Mia?. I'm sure there must be a misunderstanding" she took her cellphone from the bag. "Here, this picture has been circulating all over school" It was a photo of Mia and Keigo in the amusement park.

"I see, but I don't see anything wrong with it"

"People think you're dating Atobe" Mia burst into laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"Atobe is not my type and I'm not his girlfriend. We know each other since childhood. He is just a friend"

"Well, you have a lot to explain to those murderous looking girls"

"I owe nothing to them, they can believe whatever they want"

Mia took her seat and so did Hikari once they entered their homeroom. Marui and Niou came in minutes later.

"So you like the narcissist type, don't you?" Niou asked.

"I'm not dating Keigo!" She affirmed. "My father and his happened to know each other for business and I met him when we were four. We're just childhood friends!"

"Man, morning practice was hell, Yukimura wants to kill us all" she heard Marui complain

That was the moment when it hit her. She wondered if Seiichi had seen the picture already. He must have, based on what Marui said.

After lunch she went to Yukimura's classroom, but didn't find him there. She sighed and headed to the rooftop. Bingo.

"Found you" Mia said panting. He remained in silence. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Look, I know there's a picture circulating and I don't want you to get the wrong idea" she explained while approaching him.

"And what would that be?" she came closer towards him.

"Me dating Keigo. That's what people are saying." She breathed in deeply and continued. "We've been friends since we were little"

Suddenly, Yukimura had her pinning against the wall, his hands on each side of her head. Mia gulped. She didn't see it coming. At first she was afraid, Yukimura looked so serious, the same expression when he was in practice or playing. She then frowned at his silence. "Say something then!" She raised her voice. "You know what, I don't have to explained anything. I haven't done anything wrong" Anger was raising inside of her. "Let me go!" But he didn't move. "First of all, we're not even a thing nor I can't recall you asking me. Second, if a boy and a girl hanging out means dating, sorry, but it doesn't work with me. I can hang out with whoever I want" She tried to pushed him away but failed. "Besides, our saturday plans were ruined because of someone!"

"Would you be my girlfriend Mia Emmanuelle Morand?" He finally spoke. That wasn't exactly what she was expecting him to say.

"After all of this you think I'll say yes?"

He leaned closer, pressing his lips on hers. This kiss didn't feel like a tease but fiery, passionate and demanding. She placed her hand behind his neck not thinking straight anymore. She didn't want it to end.

The pulled away for air. Their eyes meeting, he seemed to be expecting an answer.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend Yukimura Seiichi" She just couldn't fight it any longer. Mia grabbed him by the collar and kissed him again. Hungrily. His lips were her only desire in that moment.

The bell rang and they finally pulled apart for good.

"See you in practice" He smirked and left.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. ^^**


	7. Siete

**Thank you guys for following this story and thank you Aonial for your review!**

 **I really appreciate it. ^^**

7

Hikari, Marui, Niou and Mia gathered in the french girl's bedroom. They had to do a presentation for Health class about HIV/AIDS.

"Let's jot down the aspects we must include" Hikari said.

"How it is transmitted, how it affects the immune system, the difference between HIV and AIDS, how to prevent it. What else?" Mia said. She turned to Niou and Marui to ask if they could add something else, but found them arguing over the hanging chair.

"Rock beats scissors" Niou grinned. "It's mine"

"Don't be sad Bunta, every time you come here you take it" Mia said to a defeated Marui.

"So, you've been here before" Niou raised a brow like implying something.

"Are you jealous Masa'?" Mia asked.

"Sorry Mia but you're not my type" his eyes drifted to Hikari who was concentrated taking notes. Mia followed the direction of the trickster's eyes and grinned.

"I see" She smirked mischievously.

"Guys this is due tomorrow remember?" Hikari reminded them. They had been postponing the assignment during the week.

"Relax Matsuda. We'll have it done in no time" Said girl rolled her eyes.

"Haruka-chan-sensei wants our presentation to be creative" Mia intervened.

"Right, Bunta can dressed as a giant penis and talk about the importance of wearing condoms."

"Why me Niou?" Marui spat.

"Puri"

"That might catch people's attention but I don't think is appropriate" Mia said. "Any other idea?"

They came up with a play to show how the virus attacks the immune system. Mia was the virus and Hikari ended up being the CD4 lymphocyte cell. After that, Marui and Niou explained the ways it is transmitted and how to prevent it. The previous night they bet who would do the play and clearly the girls lost.

"Congratulations guys, that was entertaining" The sensei complimented clapping. After the last group presented Matsuzaki-sensei handed the student sitting closest to the door a basket full of condoms. "Pass this Jiro-kun" she indicated.

"Don't be embarrassed guys, take as many as you need" She addressed the students. "Teenage pregnancy and STD's are not something to be proud of"

Niou took a bunch of condoms. Maybe his next prank would involve some of those. The other students took one each, since no one could refuse. Mia kept hers in one of the pockets of her backpack.

* * *

She was sitting on the bleachers instead of the hill this time. She took pictures of Yukimura playing a match against a third year; however Yanagi, who was sitting next to her, told her he wasn't playing his real tennis.

"Seiichi and you are a thing now, aren't you?" Yanagi questioned. His eyes closed in direction of the courts.

"How do you know Renji?" Mia's head turned towards him. Then she realized it was a stupid question, of course he would know.

"You just confirmed it" Yanagi slightly smirked.

"You are so mean Yanagi Renji" she softly hit him on the arm.

Yagyuu came and stood next to them to watch the game too. "Come and sit Hiroshi." Mia patted the free spot next to her. Marui and Niou approached them too.

"Do you know if it's something wrong with Yukimura?" Niou asked.

"Niou is right, we're in the middle of the district's and today's practice has been relatively soft"

Mia now understood why Yanagi had asked in first place. She shrugged.

Yukimura won the match, as expected 6 - 0.

"Practice is over" the blue haired said. The tennis club members were startled. It was only 5:30 and usually during the Tournaments, practice would extend to 6:30.

"What?" He smiled. "Do you want to run more laps?" In minutes, the first years had picked up the balls.

* * *

"We have a match next week, will you come?" Yukimura asked Mia. He was walking her home as usual since they had started dating.

"I promise I'll be there" she replied. "Seiichi, let's go to the pier" Mia took his hand.

They sat at the end of the pier, looking at the ships and other little boats passing by. The sun had started to set.

"You do like watching the ships and the sun sets." Yukimura said.

"I find peace in that Seiichi, it's my therapy" she smiled. He kissed her on the cheek. "You are beautiful Mia" she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

Night had fallen already, they were lying on the wooden pier.

"Too bad you can't see the stars from here" She said.

"At least we have the lights from the buildings and the port"

"It's never going to be the same, but I like the lights from the port and the ships" Mia lied on her side and placed the arm over his chest. "When will we tell everyone else about us?" She asked.

"It's up to you" She wanted to keep it a secret, at least in school, mainly from his fangirls. She didn't want to get into trouble. He lied on his side too to face her. Yukimura leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on Mia's lips. "It's getting late. I'll take you home now"

"Won't your mother be upset for you getting home late?" The tennis captain asked.

"Nah, She's out of town and I already told Julia about you" She smiled.

"Julia is your nanny, right?"

"Something like that, she has worked for us since I was born and basically raised me"

"And why does your mother do? It seems she travels a lot"

"She is a fashion designer, she is always attending events, looking for new inspiration, blah, blah, and who knows what else"

"Interesting"

"What about you family?"

"Well, I have a little sister, her name is Hanami, she's in Elementary school"

"That's a pretty name, does she play tennis too?"

"No, she doesn't practice any sport actually. She plays the piano and it's pretty good for her age."

"You sound like a proud brother"

"I am"

They finally arrived at her building. Yukimura kissed her goodbye.

* * *

It was saturday morning, Mia ran as fast as she could to get to the tennis courts on time. Once she made it to the venue she got lost looking for the court where Rikkai Dai match would be held.

She was wearing ripped jean shorts and a Borussia Dortmund shirt tucked in. Mia made a pause to breath, panting heavily. Once she raised her gaze she spotted a bunch of students wearing the Rikkai Dai tennis jersey. She triumphantly grinned.

"Sempai!" Kirihara waved at Mia.

"Akaya!" She hugged him and kissed him on the side of the head. "Who's the cutest of them all?" Mia ruffled her kohai's hair, as usual.

"What's with that shirt?" Niou asked.

"It's the only yellow and black thing I found in my closet" She shrugged.

"Those colors suit you" she turned to find the source of the voice. Yukimura approached the regulars, along with Yanagi and Sanada. She smiled.

The first match was doubles 2, which was played by Mori-sempai and another third year Mia didn't know. Kanagawa International school was to serve first and Rikkai Dai's side let them take the first game. Then, it was their turn to serve, and from that point on, her sempais' aura turned serious. It only took them around ten minutes to end their match, winning 6 - 1.

Niou and Yagyuu were in charge of Doubles 1, winning 6-0 and finally Yanagi sealed their victory in Singles 3. Mia congratulated them even though winning this match didn't mean a lot. Being the previous year's nationals champions, that was the expected.

Mia didn't see Yukimura playing since he was supposed to play singles 1 and Rikkai Dai had already won the three first matches.

"Let's go for Yakiniku. My treat" Mia said.

Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Kirihara, Marui, Jackal, Yagyuu, Niou and Mia were sitting at the corner booth waiting for their order of meat. They barely fit in. "Bunta this is your fat ass fault" Niou said.

"I'm not fat Niou!" Yagyuu and Jackal sighed.

"It's very nice of you to invite us for lunch Mia" Yagyuu politely said.

"Thank you guys for accepting" she smiled. She was sitting between Yukimura and Yanagi, holding hands under the table with the blue haired. Their order of sirloin and tenderloin arrived.

"Guys what will you do in summer, I mean after the District's ends?" the dirty blonde girl asked.

"We've planned to attend a tennis summer camp to prepare for the Kanto Tournament and the Nationals" Yanagi replied.

Tennis freaks.

"What will you do in summer break Mia?" Marui questioned.

"I guess I'll visit my family in Europe" She shrugged and took a sip from her drink. "I haven't seen my grandparents for a long time"

On their way to the subway station they passed by a dirt football field where a bunch of kids their age were gathering to play a match. One of the boys kicked the ball out which stopped in front of Mia. She stared at the ball for few seconds and kicked it back with the inner side of her foot to where the boys were standing. A slim tall boy caught it between his feet. "Way to go girl!" He yelled do Mia could hear. She ignored him though and continued her way with the tennis team.

The boy, however, ran to approached her. "We're missing a player. You should get in" He said.

"Sorry, I don't play" She bluntly replied.

"That knee says otherwise" He glanced at the scar on her leg. Yukimura frowned.

"She already said no" The blue haired intervened.

"I see, your boyfriend won't let you play" He smirked.

Suddenly another boy, who was shorter than the first one yelled from the middle of the field. "Leave her alone Yasuo. After all girls don't play!" He just pulled the trigger.

"Changed my mind. I'm in" She said handing her backpack to Marui who was standing next to her. "Hold this"

"Are you sure Mia?" Yanagi asked.

"I'm not leaving until I shut that jerk's mouth" She tied her hair in a ponytail. Things were getting serious.

They were 8 vs 8. Her team consisted of the boy whose name was Yasuo as striker, the twins Toru and Toshi who played as center backs; Haru was the goalkeeper, Katsu and Jun were in charge of the midfield as defenders and attackers. Kai was the only lefty of the team, so he took the left wing as Mia was on the right. She learnt that the guy who had said girls didn't play was to defend for the other team. She just wanted to punch him on the face. His name was Ryouta.

The kick-off was for Mia's team. They started playing on their half since the other team didn't allow them to attack. Then, Katsu passed the ball to Kai who had found a space on the left. The defenders of the rival team ran towards him, as Mia was waiting for Kai to pass the ball to the right side. However, it was taken from him before he could kick. The boy with the Barcelona shirt dodged Toru and shoot. Haru was standing on the penalty area and jump to stop the ball, but it only touched his fingers. Luckily, Toshi cleared the ball off the goal line.

Now Mia was dribbling the ball, hugging the right line. She dodged the winger by tapping the ball to her side, still keeping it close and used a quick change of direction to get past. Then she glanced at Ryouta who was getting closer and closer, so she crossed the ball into the penalty area where Yasuo shot a header. "*BUT!" Mia high-five Yasuo.

"Man, she told me she didn't know how to play." Bunta said to his teammates.

"Mia-sempai is pretty good" Kirihara looked startled when she got past the defender.

After the kick-off, Ryouta's team kept possession of the ball and in a matter of minutes they equalized the game. Mia got past the midfield with ease and continued dribbling, but Ryouta's sliding tackle made her fall and roll on the ground. Once she stopped, she sat up and Kai offered his hand to help her stand up. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I feel great, thanks" She smiled and thumbed up towards the bleachers where her friends were watching to let them know she was ok.

The game continued. Their opponents scored another goal. "Shit" Mia mumbled. She didn't want Ryouta to win. Kai kicked the ball crossing the field from left to right. Mia easily caught it and ran with the ball in between her feet, as if there was a magnetic force that didn't let go the ball. She was running fast and the only way Ryouta had to stopped her was by pushing her by her side making her fall again. She sat up and tasted blood. Her nose and upper lip were bleeding due to the hit she received from Ryouta's elbow.

Yukimura stood up from the bleachers. He seemed angry but Sanada stopped him from whatever he was about to do. "She knew what she was getting herself into Seiichi" He clenched his fists.

"Foul. She's bleeding" Kai angrily said. Mia spat the blood in her mouth and cleaned her face with the sleeve. She stood up and grabbed the ball, placing it on the penalty spot that was barely visible. She then walked back and stood few feet diagonal to the ball. She ran and kicked it with the left foot instead of her dominant one, fooling the goalkeeper and sending him the wrong way.

Mia was tired, and it had only been 30 minutes since the game had started. Then one of the boys yelled. "Next goal wins" It was all or nothing from now on. Although she was enjoying the game, she was glad that it would end soon. Breathing was becoming harder and harder and she knew her legs would be soaring as hell the next morning.

She got the pass from Jun and tried to go through the middle but two players stood in her way and couldn't find a space, so she backheeled to Katsu who was waiting behind. Mia ran towards the right line and moved forward to the rival's half. Meanwhile Katsu passed the ball to Kai as Mia found a good position and waited for his pass.

Mia ran keeping the ball as close as possible. She nutmegged the guy wearing a Real Madrid jersey and continued. Then she glanced at Ryouta who was about to slide, but this time he wouldn't stop her. Before his foot touched the ball Mia kicked it from the bottom and jumped over him, then crossed the ball to the center where Yasuo was waiting. He caught the ball in the air shooting before it touched the ground. The goalie couldn't reach it and the ball hit the back of the net.

Mia's team celebrated their victory high-fiving each other. Ryouta approached her and apologized for what he had said and done to her nose. "It's fine. If you wouldn't have said that I would have not played. I did miss this" she smiled. "And for the nose, that's nothing" she showed him her knee. "Thank guys. It was fun"

"You should play again with us" Yasuo said. "Here" He handed his cellphone and Mia saved her number.

"See you then" She waved and headed to the bleachers.

Mia was a messed, she was sweating and her legs covered in dirt. Her face was red due to the sun and still had blood stuck in her nose. "Are you ok Mia?" Yagyuu asked handing her a clean towel. "Man, that was fun" She cheerfully said. "Did you see how my penalty kicked curved?"

Yukimura was glad she was fine and smiled at her. She was smiling too and her eyes were shining in excitement. Even in that state he found her beautiful.

"You should join the football team" Yanagi suggested.

"Don't think so Renji."

"Why not Sempai?" Kirihara asked. "That jump was impressive"

"I don't think I'd make it to practice and I don't like people giving me instructions" She shrugged. "I just play for fun" She smiled. It was something they wouldn't understand. "Man, I'm a mess" She said looking at her legs. "Julia is going to kill me"

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading. I had been writing this story for a while and finally I decided to publish it. :)**


	8. Ocho

**FanManga28:** **Thank you! I spent two months in Lyon last year and I just fell in love with the culture, the language AND THE FOOD! I guess that's why I chose France as her origin.**

.

.

8

It was July 14, France National Day. Mia and her committee had organized a cultural event in the cafeteria to make the students know the importance of this date, not only in France, but the rest of the world. They had prepared a play about Louis XVI and the Storming of The Bastille. On one of the walls there was an infographic with the main events of the revolution and the consequences. They also had savory and sweet petits fours, cheese and non alcoholic wine. And the object that caught everyone's attention was a 3.5 m tall scale Eiffel Tower found in the middle of the cafeteria. It was adorned with blue and red lights.

It was already lunch time and people were starting to fill the place. Few minutes later, the president of the committee gave his speech and thank all the students and teachers who made the event possible.

"Mia this is awesome" Marui said. He was holding a plate full of desserts. Jackal was standing next to him. He had taken an almond croissant and a mini Quiche Lorraine. "I'm glad you guys like it, we put so much effort into this"

"Are you participating in the play?" the half brazilian asked.

"No, it was in charge of M. Bonnefant and his class. He promised extra points in the upcoming exam for the students who participate"

"Yukimura's class" Yanagi asked approaching the group along with Sanada.

"It is" She replied.

Niou came with Yagyuu who was holding a glass of wine.

"Where is Akaya anyway?" Mia demanded.

"Saw him at the dessert station a while ago" Jackal answered. Mia wasn't surprised.

The play had been entertaining. Yukimura was quite talented for acting too, unlike a couple of classmates who seemed uneasy on the stage. When it was over, he found his friends in the crowd.

"Congratulations 'Mura buchou. Didn't know you could act too" Akaya said while eating his plate full of sweet treats. "Thanks Akaya" He smiled.. Mia took a macaron from her kohai's plate. "Sempai!"Kirihara groaned, while she was taking a bite. "'Mura buchou, Mia's stealing my macarons!" The bluenette let out a chuckle.

"Let's take a picture in front of the tower" She said.

She asked a first year to take the picture and thanked him.

"You're welcome sempai" the boy smiled.

* * *

"Taroundarou!" Sanada exclaimed at the not so well made Kanjis of Mia. She had a japanese calligraphy test coming soon and she was pretty bad at it.

"To me they look the same as yours" she was frustrated. Sanada crossed his arms on his chest and sighed. He felt like he was dealing with Akaya in tennis practice. "I'm sorry ok. I don't see the difference in starting the trace here than here" She pointed on the sheet.

"It makes a great difference, plus you have to respect the order of the traces" He wrote numbers on the sheet, not following a pattern, or so Mia thought. "Now just follow the numbers" He handed her the pen. The result was pretty decent. She showed it to Sanada. "It's better than the previous ones" He said and she smiled. "Now you have to memorized all of these" Mia gave him a _you must be kidding_ look.

She was practicing the traces when Sanada broke the silence. "Yukimura told me about you two." Mia lifted her head.

"I promised I won't be a distraction from tennis" she said raising her right hand like taking an oath.

One end of his lips slightly tilted up and he shook his head. "It's ok. His relationships are none of my business"

"Woohoo I have your approval!" She laughed. He gave her a stern look.

Mia showed her other tries to Sanada. He simply nodded in approval feeling somewhat proud of her. "I'm sure you'll pass"

"Sanada, I promised I won't let you down" He startled when she hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" The door opened. It was Sanada's nephew Sasuke.

"Can nee-chan play me now?" The boy asked holding two Playstation controllers in his hands.

"She can" Mia let go off Sanada lifting her arms up in the air. "Yeeeeeiiii!" She celebrated. "Let's go Sasuke-kun"

They spent around two hours playing FIFA. This kid was good, she had to admit, but not enough to beat her. "Yes! You can't beat me, not even playing with Real Madrid."

"Next time I'll win nee-chan. You'll see." Sanada liked the competitive spirit of his nephew. Mia looked at the time. It was almost dinner. "It's time to go"

"But who's playing me now?" The boy pouted.

"Your uncle?" She shrugged.

"Oji-san doesn't even know how the controller works!" Sanada's eye twitched.

"I can come back next week Sasuke-kun"

"Cool!"

Then she stood up and walked to where Sanada was sitting. She bent and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again Sanada" Sasuke was laughing at his uncle's red faced. "Bye Sasuke-kun" she ruffled his hair. "See you at school Sanada" Mia waved.

"Is she your girlfriend oji-san? 'cause I'd approve her" Sanada deeply sighed.

"I've told you not to call me oji-san. And no, she's Yukimura's girlfriend"

"Seiichi nii-san? I see" The boy smirked.

* * *

Mia ran to the rooftop during lunch time, she was sure she would find him there.

"Sanada!" She said as she opened the door. "I knew you would be here" He was having lunch with Yanagi and Yukimura. "Look" she showed them her test. The blue eyed girl had score 85% in her calligraphy exam.

"Congratulations Mia" Yanagi said. Yukimura smiled. Sanada was proud.

"Anything you need or want just ask me. You deserve the world" she hugged him. "Say hi to Sasuke-kun by the way"

Mia bent hugging Yukimura from behind and kissed him on the cheek several times. "Tu m'as manqué" She felt the weird looks from Sanada and Yanagi.

"What? I'm not sorry for the PDA" Yukimura and Mia smiled.

"I missed you too" the blue haired reply. Mia let go the embrace and sat next to him.

* * *

Health class was taking place at the football pitch that friday. Matsuzaki-sensei had asked her students to bring a stone that they were to energize in class. Mia had forgotten the task and found herself at the rooftop garden looking for a little stone among the plants and flowers. She prayed to not step on any because if Yukimura found out he might murder her. Slowly and painfully, with that creepy smile on his face. She shook her head to erase those thoughts from her mind. And she found it. She kneeled on the edge of the garden and stretched herself to reach it. She was closed, her hand was only a couple of inches away from the stone but she was at her limit. If she stretched more she would fall on the plants and Yukimura would have her head. Mia didn't dislike her short stature, but in those situations she wished she was taller.

She grunted in frustration still not giving up. She was so into it that didn't hear the door open. "What are you doing to my garden?" Mia lost her balance, but supported herself with her hands before crashing onto the flowers. "Seiichi you scared me" She said as she stood up. "You almost made me fall"

"And you would've ruined my precious flowers" He said as he came closer to her.

"Flowers are more important to you than me?"

"Priorities" He replied and chuckled.

"You are mean" She softly hit him on the chest. "I need your help anyway. I need that stone over there, but I can't reach it" She made puppy eyes. "Please"

"There you go" He handed it to her. "What do you need it for?"

"Health class. We're having yoga and meditation today and we were asked to take a stone to class" The bell rang.

"Thanks and see you around mon cher." She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

Mia and Hikari were heading to the football pitch along with Niou and Marui wondering what the upcoming class would be like.

"What are the stones for?" Marui asked.

"Maybe they'll help us unlock the hidden hills and valleys to our souls" Mia replied.

"That was somewhat poetic" Hikari and Mia laughed.

"Have you been to meditation and yoga Mia?"

"A couple of times, and always fell asleep. Mom says yoga do wonders" she shrugged.

"Perhaps that's why she looks so young" Hikari said.

Mia laughed. "Botox makes her look younger"

Once they got to the court they were to sit in a circle in Sukhasana position with their eyes closed. Matsuzaki-sensei played a mantra and told them they had to keep the bad energies away. Mia found it somewhat relaxing, but then she began feeling sleepy.

After ten minutes they slowly opened their eyes. Back to reality. For the next activity they had to stand up and cover their eyes. Mia had forgotten the blindfold, the second item they had to bring to class, so she used her tie and tied it up behind her head.

"Now everyone, I'll play my favorite playlist and your task now is to dance. Listen to the music and let yourselves slip away with it." She pressed play but the students barely moved.

"Come on guys. Don't be shy, no one's watching" Mia got into the music and her body followed the rhythm, she didn't care whether her classmates were watching or not or people from different classes. She jumped, moved her hips, lifted her arms up in the air, spun around, she was having so much fun.

The music stopped little by little until the sound of the breeze was the only thing they could hear.

"We'll do some breathing exercises and finally, using the stone I asked for, we'll balance our chakras."

They were all lying on the ground with the stones on their foreheads. Meanwhile, their sensei was reciting some words in Hindi, Mia guessed. After what happened to Dominic, she was finally finding peace of mind and heart. All the good memories came back and she was thankful for the great time they spent together. She felt privileged for having met someone like him. And then was Yukimura. Even though Dominic was her first love, she had a feeling that her relationship with the bluenette would work. She loved spending her time with him, she would laugh all the time despite his lack of sense of humor, according to Marui and Kirihara. Perhaps, it was just atypical, or so Mia thought. She loved the way he kissed her and had memorized the feeling of his lips on hers. That was the moment when she realized she had fallen in love with Yukimura Seiichi.

Class was over and Mia was still lying on the ground. Hikari shook her by the shoulder and heard a groan coming from her. "What is it?" She mumbled. "I was having a good dream" She said yawning.

"Class is over and you fell asleep. Come on, it's time to go" Mia sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She realized everyone was gone.

"Thanks Hikari" She lazily stood up and grabbed her stuff from the bleachers. "See you on monday" she waved.

"I like the way you dance" Yukimura said smiling as he walked next to her.

"Are you stalking me?"

"I was in PE. We had softball today and I had a great view to the football pitch. I seemed distracted according to the teacher and he made me run laps"

"Are you putting the blame on me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You were the distraction" He shrugged.

"You're unbelievable" She nudged him. "It sounds more like karma to me"

* * *

Rikkai Dai had won the District and the Regional Tournaments for their second consecutive year, they were just unbeatable. She hated when Akaya went into his devil mode, or when Yukimura's opponent laid on the ground with no strength or senses left to continue. They'd do anything for the sake of winning. Defeat was unforgivable. It was something Mia didn't fully understand. While the club members were at the tennis camp, she hanged out with Hikari and Carolina who was in Japan for a visit.

"This is Bunta, the first friend I made when I started school" Mia was showing pictures of her friends to Carolina.

"Who is the one Mia? I dying to know" Carolina asked.

"This one" The blond girl pointed at the blue haired boy in the picture.

"He's cute" Carolina said. "Wait and who is this?" She pointed to the boy wearing the cap.

"That's Seiichi's best friend, Sanada Genichiro"

"You have to introduce me to him. Look how manly, how masculine, those broad shoulders" Mia burst into laughter. "I'm jealous, you're always surrounded by handsome boys" Her friend added.

"Come on!" Mia laughed and Carolina joined.

"Your room here is awesome" The spanish girl said.

"I know but I missed my room in Paris. Both are cool but they are too different"

"You changed the view of the Eiffel Tower to the view of the sea"

"Yeah, that's what I mean"

"My hair looks terrible" Carolina said as she looked at her reflection on the mirror.

"That's humidity taking its toll. I just got used to it"

"I'll take a shower and dry my hair"

"D'ac. Hikari said she would come after running some errands for her mom"

Mia and Hikari took Carolina to the Hakkeijima Sea Paradise. It was Mia's second time visiting the park, since Yukimura had taken her before on one of their dates. Hikari knew the park like the palm of her hand because every time her family visited, it was the first place she would take them to. They visited the aquarium first. Carolina was marveled, there were so many species she had never seen before. Hikari always found the beluga whale somewhat creepy but Carolina thought it was cute. Then they moved to the attractions, where they rode all the rides. It was already 3 pm and they were starving. They had decided not to have lunch before the attractions since they didn't want to throw up on anyone.

"Hikari this is good" Mia said. "Your recommendations never let me down"

Mia worked as interpreter between Hikari and Carolina. The first had a good english level, but it wasn't the spanish girl's forte. And Hikari was nul for french or spanish. Despite some issues with communication the trio had a great time. After the late lunch they headed to the shops where Carolina bought souvenirs for her family.

* * *

 **Thank you for following this story.**


	9. Nueve

.

.

.

9

It was august when the Nationals began. Rikkaidai had easily reached the semifinals that where going to be held on a warm saturday morning. Rikkaidai vs Shitenhouji. Mia took a seat on the front row while the team was gathering on the court. She was scrolling down her cellphone when someone called her name.

"Hey there Mia" she heard. It was a voice with a strong accent she couldn't recognize. Mia lifted her head and it took her a second to identify the teenager standing in front of her.

"is that you Kenya?"

"Bingo."

"What did you do to your hair?" She stood up. "I almost didn't recognize you" She hugged him. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"Supporting my school's team"

"I thought you didn't like tennis."

"Well" She scratch the back of her head. "I'm dating Rikkaidai's tennis captain and I'm friend with some of the club members. If it wasn't for that I'd be sleeping at home"

"You haven't changed. You haven't even grown an inch" He placed his hand on her head and laughed.

"I don't see the fun in it" She said with her arms crossed over her chest, then she smiled.

Kenya heard the coach calling his name. "I have to go. See you around" he waved and she waved back.

Hikari came back and sat next to her friend. She had bought some snacks and drinks from the vending machine. "I like these" Mia said taking the pokys.

"Hey, those are mine!"

Rikkaidai won. Mia felt sorry for Kenya after losing against Mori-sempai and since they had won the first three matches, they didn't get to play singles 1 and 2. They were in the finals now and Mia proudly smiled.

That same afternoon Kenya texted Mia to hang out along with Yuushi, Kenya's cousin, who had moved to Tokyo from Osaka right before starting middle school. 'Sure' She replied, after all it had been a long time since the last time they met.

"There you are, my favorite Oshitaris" Mia cheerfully greeted with a hug. They met at the mall main entrance because Kenya wanted to get a present for his little brother Shouta.

"I can't believe you moved to Japan"

"It's been almost a year Kenya" She said releasing from his arms.

"No way, Yuushi didn't say anything" He glared accusatively at his cousin who simply shrugged.

"He just wanted to keep me all for himself" Mia laughed. "So, do you have anything in mind for Shouta?"

"That's why you're here for" He sheepishly smiled.

"I don't know, video games, a new basketball, chocolate?" She gave him few random ideas.

"He's obsessed with video games, mom wants him to quit"

"But you two never kept your hands away from the control when you were his age"

"That was Yuu-chan, not me" Yuushi gave him a sour look.

"Yuu-chan?" Mia laughed. "That's cute" She poked him on the cheek.

"Let's go!" He said as he started walking, Mia and Kenya followed giggling.

Kenya got a pair of white-blue striped Adidas Superstar while Mia bought a football ball to keep him away from video games. At least that's what she thought.

After a tiring shopping evening they found an empty table at the food court, which happened to be crowded since it was saturday night. Mia and Yuushi ordered cheeseburgers while Kenya ate a large size pizza all by himself and finished before them.

"Kenya you truly amazed me." She said dipping fries in ketchup.

"This is nothing for the Speed star of Naniwa" he proudly smiled. Yuushi just sighed.

"How's Erina doing Yuushi?, I heard she got accepted in La Sorbonne last year"

"She's doing well. Dad was a little disappointed when she chose Literature as major and not anything related to Medicine, but he's accepted it with time. We'll visit before summer ends"

"Cool, and what about you? you're following the family tradition?"

"Not sure yet, but Kenya does"

"Really?" She looked at Kenya who was taking a sip of his drink and nodded.

"Yup, I'm planning to attend high school abroad that offers a pre-med program. I know it's too early to think about that but there are so many options. However, I've narrowed my search to Germany and Switzerland"

"That's great Kenya, I think Geneva might be a good option"

* * *

It was a hot and humid summer afternoon in Kanagawa. Mia found herself along with Marui, Kirihara, Niou and Yagyuu at a Gelato Shop. They found a table in the crowded place and took a seat. "I don't want to go outside anymore. I swear I'll melt" Mia said waving a red hand fan back and forth. It was a present from her Yaya and she couldn't be more grateful. Her face was red and she felt sweat on her eyelids. "We'll order now, what flavor do you want Mia?" Bunta asked as he stood up.

"A four flavored cup." She made a pause to think which flavors she would choose. "Noce di cocco, Bacio, Panna cotta and Malaga"

Yagyuu was about to stand up but Mia stopped him. "Hiroshi you stay" She smiled. "Masa' will order for you"

"Puri"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?" She bluntly asked.

"No, I don't Mia"

"Great! The thing is I need a partner"

"What for?"

"Mom is taking dancing lessons and she signed me in for a class tomorrow"

"Why isn't Yukimura coming with you?"

"He prefers rallying with Genichiro and Renji than coming with me" she said slumping into the chair and rolling her eyes. "Then he'll apologize with pain au chocolat since I can't say no to it. Can you believe that?" He didn't reply to that.

"And why me?"

"Look over there" She said and both turned to see Marui and Niou mocking and bugging Kirihara about his hair while waiting in the queue. "See?"

"What time tomorrow?"

"6:30. I'll text you the venue"

"It'd be my pleasure Mia"

"Lovely"

Minutes later Mia's classmates and their kohai came back. "Thank you Bunta!" The girl said as she dug the spoon into the gelato.

"Where's Jackal by the way?" She asked Marui.

"He's in Rio, his cousin is getting married."

"Cool!"

* * *

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three…" The instructor counted the steps. She was a cuban woman who claimed she had worked with the best ballet dancers in the world. Mia couldn't say it was true, but she was pretty demanding and Mia was having some issues following the pace. She liked dancing, on her own most of the time, moving her body the way she felt like, but ballroom dancing was a different story. It was like an intricate puzzle that she just couldn't solve, trying to memorize all the steps and positions. It was frustrating. "Five minutes to rest" The cuban woman said. Mia grabbed the bottle of water and took a seat on the bleachers. Yagyuu sat next to her. "Hiroshi you're a natural and I'm probably the worst partner you've ever had"

"The first is not true. Mom made me take dancing lessons during summer when I was eight. And for the second, I can't argue with that" He said pushing up his glasses.

"Hey!" Mia nudged him on the arm, and he smiled.

She eyed her mother who was flirting with her partner, a young man around his late twenties. Mia just couldn't believe the scene and felt somewhat embarrassed.

"Anyway" Her eyes returned to Yagyuu. "What's the secret?"

"Stop thinking too much." He replied.

Actually his advice worked. Mia just followed the lead and loosed herself to the rhythm. She felt at ease and was having fun. "It worked" Yagyuu said to her ear.

"Well, it's easier if your partner is a great leader."

When the lesson was over Yagyuu walked Mia home. Her mother left with her partner who knows where and told her daughter not to wait for her for dinner.

"I guess mom found a new lover" She said to herself. "Sorry, I was thinking out loud."

"I know it's none of my concern, but your parents are divorced, aren't they?"

"They are, since I was little. A love affair"

"You don't have to talk about it"

"It's ok, it's been a long time anyway. I don't blame mom, perhaps she got married too young. She says that dad was the love of her life and that's why marriage didn't work" Mia shrugged. "And dad loved her. He did. I still remember the way he looked at her" She smiled. "Then he found out and couldn't forgive her. My brother was old enough to understand, but I wasn't."

"I'm sorry Mia"

"No, don't be. Mom always says that love has nothing to do with marriage. I don't get her philosophy. Maybe I'm too young"

They finally reached her place. "This is it" Mia said. "Thank you Hiroshi. I had fun tonight"

"So did I"

* * *

"Renji you can borrow any book you want" Mia said as her fingers press the strings on the fretboard of her guitar. Both she and Yanagi were in the study room at her place. There were shelves full of books that covered two walls, a couch and two armchairs, a mini bar and a wooden wine rack. She was sitting on the couch while he was reading the lomos of the books, looking for something that sparked his interest.

"You have a vast collection here Mia"

"Over there is Mia's corner" she pointed to the right side of one of the shelves.

"You like Romance and historical novels"

"I guess I'm in love with love". She softly laughed. "The second are my favorite actually. Sometimes I read ancient philosophy and Science fiction as well"

"Interesting"

"You're the one who told Seiichi my middle name, aren't you?" He simply nodded. "You truly impress me Renji. Let's see what else you know about me"

"Your father is Pierre Morand. CEO of the Banque Internationale de Business in Luxembourg and owner of 51% of the shares". Mia clapped.

"I'd appreciate you keep that for yourself. I don't like people to know about it."

"I won't tell anyone Mia." He offered a smiled. "Thanks"

"I just finished Sapiens. It's a great read Renji. You can borrow it too." She scanned the bookshelf but didn't find it. "I guess it's in my room. Come with me"

"Here you'll find a mine of data Renji" She said as she opened the door. "Sorry for the mess" She sheepishly smiled. There were socks, plushies and shoes all over the floor. "So, you can have a tour while a search for the book"

"You used to play for your school" he said catching Mia's attention. His eyes were still on the medals and trophies. There was a picture too, it was younger Mia standing next to a boy her age, both holding a trophy up in the air.

"I did"

"What happened?"

"I guess I lost my motivation" She sighed. Yanagi was curious but didn't want to push.

"I like your scale airplane collection"

"Thanks" She walked next to him. "This is my last acquisition. KLM Dreamliner. Dad and I used to spot airplanes and I grew to love them"

"And over there my favorite singer and all time crush." She pointed to the Pablo Alborán posters on the wall. "Actually since I was eleven. Just look at him. He's the personification of perfection" She said with a dreamy expression on her face. Yanagi raised an eyebrow.

Mia opened one of the side table drawers and took the book she was looking for. "Here it is" When she handed it to Yanagi, something fell to the floor an he bent down to pick it up. It was a photograph and an addressed envelope. He read 14eme anniversaire de Dominic on the back of the Polaroid and handed it back to Mia.

"How can I be so careless. Thank you Renji" She smiled. "If you're wondering who the guy on the picture is, that's my best friend. Well, he was" She sat on the edge of the bed. "That was taken weeks before I moved here. I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I'm not cheating on Seiichi"

"I know" The boy from the picture next to the medals was the same from the photo that fell, the lost of motivation and the use of past tense. It made sense; however, there was always room for error.

The door opened. It was Julia, with a plate of tapas in her hands. "I made these for you two." She eyed Mia. "Keep an eye on Mia, she might eat them all in a blink of an eye" Julia addressed Yanagi.

"Hey!"

"Thank you ma'am"

"I love tapas" Mia said taking one and pouring olive oil on it. "Well, I love food in general, but that you already know" Renji smiled.

"I was thinking we should use your skills to predict matches and bet online, we'd make a great team"

"Are you aware those sites are eighteen or older"

"How can the world be so cruel" She pouted.

Yanagi was removing the serrano ham from his tapas. He wasn't picky about food but he didn't like the taste at all. "You're not eating that?" He shook his head. "Great!"

* * *

"Can't believe classes start next week" Mia sighed.

"I thought you were excited to go back to school" Yukimura said smiling.

"Yuhu, super excited" She sarcastically said. They were sitting at their usual bench in the park, Mia's legs resting on Yukimura's lap while eating ice cream. She stabbed the tiramisu flavored ball with the spoon.

"Try this one" The spoon traveled to his mouth. "If you combine it with coffee is even better" She assured him as she dig the spoon on the other ball. This time, instead of aiming Yukimura's mouth, she smeared it on his cheek on purpose as an oops escaped her lips.

"I have this" She leaned closer and licked him on the cheek. He let out a chuckle as he felt the tickles on the side of his face. Not allowing her to finish, he turned his head, finding her lips with his. The sudden move startled Mia to the point of dropping the ice cream bowl on her short sleeve hoodie. "Putain" She said as pulling apart. "See what you made me do"

"You started it" Mia took some of the melting ice cream from her clothes and smeared it on Yukimura's shirt.

"Now we have matching clothes" She laughed, but in seconds her expression changed. "Oh Jesus!" The cold sensation had reached her skin.

They went to Yukimura's place since it was the closest to the park to change their clothes. "I'll take the red one" Mia said as she picked a shirt from Yukimura's drawer. She stared at him holding the shirt on her hands, like waiting for something.

"What is it?"

"Turn"She said.

"I've seen you in underwear before" She started to blush.

"Well" She avoided eye contact with him. "This time I'm wearing nothing under the hoodie" She confessed, Yukimura didn't reply though. "You know what, I'll turn" and so she did.

She took the hoodie off revealing her bare back to Yukimura just for few seconds, enough to make his cheeks heat up a bit. Mia quickly put his red shirt on and turned again. "Done". Then, she slumped into his bed. Yukimura took his shirt off and grabbed a clean one from his closet. Mia stared at his bare skin and slightly blushed.

"You're staring" He let out a chuckle.

"I'm not" She said covering her face with the pillow giggling. "Wait, don't put your shirt on yet" She got off the bed, grabbed a black sharpie from her bag. "Sit over there" She pointed to the edge of his bed. Then she kneeled on the bed behind him and started to draw on his back.

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

"Drawing a huge dick of course"

"I don't really know what to expect from you anymore" He sighed and Mia laughed.

"You don't trust me. I feel hurt" She faked a cry. "I saw a solar system tattoo yesterday on Instagram and I want to do something similar on you. I mean not a real tattoo but, you know" She began with the sun on his shoulder blade and continued on his upper back. "I'm sure you'll love my artwork" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you done?"

"Three planets to go" She said holding the marker lid between her lips. "A masterpiece needs time" Few minutes passed until she was done.

"Perfect" She said. "Wait. Let me take a picture"

After the picture was revealed she showed it to Yukimura who actually happened to like it.

"My turn" He said with a smile. He stood up from the bed and took a dark brown fineliner Marker, a pink one and a white one from one of his drawers. Mia sat cross legged on the bed making room for him.

He sat in front of her in the same position and asked her to extend her arm. Yukimura started with the darkest fineliner drawing a stem on her forearm with delicate traces. Then he added little branches on each side. Next, he took the pink marker and began to fill the stem and branches with petals, some bigger, some smaller.

"Done" he said holding the lid in between his lips.

"It's beautiful Seiichi" she was amazed with his work. "You even added shades"

"You are beautiful Mia"

She leaned closer finding his lips with hers.

He slowly pushed her backward with their lips still locked, then they were laying down, kissing like crazy. His tongue slipped inside her mouth gently, yet demanding. Mia's fingers gripped his hair. She loved the way his body felt on top of hers, having him pressed against her. His lips then found a sensitive spot under her chin, that he sucked and softly bit.

"Sei..." she gasped.

Suddenly, the memories from Dominic's last birthday came back. Him on top of her kissing her hungrily and his hands touching everywhere. Her eyes snap opened and she tried to push Yukimura off of her. "Stop" she mumbled. "Stop it Seiichi" she said raising her voice and pushing harder, making him pull apart.

"What's wrong Mia?" He worriedly asked.

"I have to go" she sat up panting. "I need to go Seiichi. I'm sorry" she put the shirt on, got off the bed and grabbed her stuff, leaving the room with no explanation.

Yukimura laid back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow wondering if he had done something wrong.

Mia got into her room, took off Yukimura's shirt and laid on her bed holding the shirt in her hands. Tears were forming in her eyes. Why Dominic? Why now?

.

.

.

 **Thank youuuu for reading :3**


	10. Diez

.

.

.

.

10

Mia was on her usual spot looking at the vast sea in front of her trying to forget what had happened in Yukimura's room that night. She thought the worst since he didn't reply any of her texts.

He must've been upset.

She hugged her knees to chest and buried her face, feeling embarrassed of her reaction that night. Why did it have to be right in that moment? She was doubtless she had finally moved on. Or so she thought.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrapping around her shoulder. She didn't have to lift her head to know who it was. That scent, she knew it perfectly well. "Seiichi I'm sorry" she said between sobs.

"You don't have to apologize." She lifted her head and rest it on his shoulder. "You look beautiful even when you're crying"

"Liar" Mia smiled. He simply chuckled.

* * *

Second term began.

Marui entered the classroom covering a yawn with his left hand. Niou followed. Bags had formed under his icy blue eyes.

"Rough night?" Mia asked as the boys approached.

"I was playing video games with my brothers and lost track of time" The red haired answered as he took a seat.

"What about you?" She addressed the trickster.

"I was working on some projects"

"I hope I'm not part of them"

"You don't have to worry Mia, I have someone else in mind" His eyes darted towards the girl sitting next to the blonde whose eyes were focus on the screen of her phone.

"Oi Matsuda, enjoyed your vacations?"

Hikari's eyes met his. "The best part was being miles away from you" She dryly replied.

"Come on Matsuda, we both know you missed me" He winked.

"Your absence left a void in my aching heart" She sarcastically said.

Mia went to the ladies room, she still had time before the class began. But on her way she bumped into a group of girls who seemed familiar. Then she remembered. She had seen them during tennis practice before, Yukimura's crazy fangirls.

"We told you to stay away from him" The tallest one said. Mia sighed and continued to the washroom but two girls blocked her way.

"I can't do that" she stated.

"Why's that?" Another girl asked. She was scowling.

"We're dating" she said and a smirk formed on her lips.

The group of girls were about to explode in rage. They surrounded Mia to prevent her from running away. "Yukimura-kun is not dating anyone" The girl standing in front of her raise her hand in order to slap Mia; however, a voice from behind caught everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" The voice was familiar.

"Yukimura-kun" the girl lowered her arm. "This girl claims she's your girlfriend" She indignantly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's telling the truth" he said smiling as he walked towards Mia. The fangirls looked at him in disbelief. "We've been dating before summer began"

Yukimura hugged her from behind and kissed Mia's cheek while the annoying fangirls stared at the act in disbelief.

"But Yukimura-kun…" The leader's eyes were filling up with tears.

"I don't want to see you around Mia anymore" He addressed the girls with a menacing smile.

The girls nodded and took their leave.

"Thank you Seiichi" Mia said. "She was about to slap me"

"I won't let anyone hurt you again" He smiled.

* * *

Within the frame of the Ocean Festival, Mia's class organized a crossdressing maid/butler café. Mia and Hikari, along with other female classmates were wearing strip gray pants, white wing collar dress shirt, black tie and a gray vest. Mia had her hair gathered in a messy bun and had drawn an english style moustache with an eyeliner. On the other side, Marui and Niou were dressed in maid short uniforms with white stocking. The trickster had chosen to wear the cat ears and the bubble gum addict the rabbit ones.

Mia offered to help them with makeup. "Which one do you prefer Bunta? Sunkiss or Flame?" She showed him the options.

"What's the difference? They look exactly the same" Mia rolled her eyes.

"I'll go with Sunkiss, but you can't complain if you don't like it"

Niou had picked the one called Desire. When they were done with the makeup session, Mia held a mirror in front of them.

"Bunta, you look like a drag" Niou said to his bubblegum addict friend.

"Have you seen yourself?!"

The students from other classes started to fill the room. Mia politely welcomed the girls while Niou was in charge of the boys. The trickster blew kisses and mimic a female voice when boys came in.

"'roshi" Niou greeted Yagyuu using a high pitch voice when he stepped in. Then he hugged him and kissed his cheek leaving a red lip mark. "Niou-kun" Yagyuu said adjusting his glasses.

"Cool moustache Mia-sempai" Kirihara said

"Welcome Akaya, Jackal. Thanks by the way" She said as the pair came in. "Have fun"

After a hectic hour, Mia decided to take a rest. She was leaning next to the stairs that lead to the rooftop with her earphones plugged in and her eyes closed humming to the song she was listening to. Out of nowhere, she felt that someone placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Seiichi" She opened her eyes unplugging the earphones.

"Where is my beautiful girlfriend?" He teased.

"You don't like my moustache? Akaya said it was cool" She pretended to be fixing the imaginary ends. "I like your costume by the way"

Yukimura had volunteered to participate in the play his class had prepared for the festival as Tybalt. He was offered Romeo's role but rejected it for Mia's sake.

"Too bad your character gets murdered" She said pinching his right cheek.

"Someone made me reject Romeo" He gave her a quick kiss.

"I don't want you to kiss anyone else" She pouted like a little child as he chuckled.

Mia glanced at her watched. "I wish I could stay longer Seiichi. Hikari must be looking for me"

"Do you want to see the fireworks with me tonight?"

"See you at 8" She replied and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Mia texted Gian an S.O.S. It was 6:30 and she wasn't sure what to wear for the night. Fortunately, he got there within 10 minutes.

"What's the emergency sweetie?"

"I'm meeting Seiichi at 8 and I'm a mess!" She frantically said. "I need your magic Gian, please" She begged.

"That's what I'm here for sweetheart" He placed a kiss on her head. "Ludovica and Laura are on their way."

Once the makeup artist and Gian's assistant reached Mia's place the transformation began. Mia put the tabi on, then Laura and Gian helped her with the nagajuban, the kimono and the obi. Ludovica was in charge of the makeup and hair. She knew Mia didn't like heavy makeup so she opted to keep it natural. As for the hair, she chose a messy knotted side braid.

Gian had chosen an elaborated red kimono with a flower pattern embroidered by hand. It looked fine and expensive. Mia was speechless when she saw her reflection on the mirror.

"Gian, Ludo, Laura, you guys are the best!" She hugged them. "You're like my fairy godmother"

"It's almost 8. Sasha must be waiting"

"Love you all"

* * *

Mia looked at her phone for the tenth time in six minutes. She was sure she had texted Yukimura at least twenty _'I'm sorry'._ It was 8:28 and the car hadn't moved a single inch for the past twelve minutes.

"I'm sorry Miss. Mia" Sasha's voice made her look up. "The GPS doesn't show any other alternative ways"

"It's not your fault Sasha" Mia replied. "It took me so long to get ready" She looked at her phone again. 8:31 "Are we still far from the venue?"

Sasha took a look at the GPS. "It seems we're fifteen blocks away"

It was time to make a decision. "Don't you want to take the night off?" She asked.

"I can't Miss Mia, I'm following your mother's instructions" Mia rolled her eyes.

"Listen, we haven't moved for at least ten minutes and I was supposed to meet Seiichi at 8. If I don't run I won't make it for the fireworks"

"But…"

"Mom doesn't have to know" She said as she opened the door. "Enjoy the night Sasha" Mia jumped off the car.

"Miss Mia…" The girl waved at him and then disappeared from the sight.

Running in zori was killing her feet. She did her best to ignore the pain and dialed Seiichi.

"Mia where…?"

"Seiichi I'm sorry, and I understand if you're upset" She tried hard to talk, run and breath at the same time. "I'm on my way. Just don't move" She hanged up and continue running.

Yukimura looked at his phone perplexed.

It was 8:57 when she found Yukimura among the crowd. "I got stuck in the traffic and I had to run…" She explained as she tried to catch her breath.

The blue haired boy wasn't listening to what she was saying. He wasn't used to see her so dressed up. She looked beautiful in jeans and shirts but this time she looked stunning in that red kimono.

"Are you even listening Seiichi?"

"What were you saying again?" He smiled apologetically. Mia sighed.

"Never mind"

"You looked beautiful Mia"

"Thanks" She slightly blushed. "That color suits you well" She smiled. Yukimura's baby blue yukata that made him looked more angelical than usual.

He took her hand leading the way. "Follow me"

* * *

Fireworks burst above, vivid colors igniting the night. Each one drew a pattern into the sky, and each pattern was unique, never to be repeated exactly no matter how many were ignited and sent up to their predictable destiny. Brilliant vermillion, golden and green sparks were reflected on Mia's eyes as she 'ooh' and 'ahh' along with the crowd.

While Mia was in awe staring up at the sky Yukimura's attention was stolen by her blue eyes. He was less interested in the light show than in watching Mia's expressions and how they lit up her face every time she smiled.

He stood in front of her blocking the sight, but before she could react his lips caught hers in a gentle, sweet kiss. The last blast rumbled behind his back. The noise that surrounded them suddenly disappeared.

He pulled apart and rested his forehead against Mia's staring each into each other's eyes. "Thank you" He said closing his eyes.

"For what?" She replied in barely more than a whisper.

"For being you"

 _'Silly'_ Mia leaned in and kissed his warm lips.

* * *

Kirihara's cheeks slightly blushed as he saw Mia approaching the table he was sitting at with Marui and Jackal.

"Mia-sempai" The first year gulped.

"Hey Akaya!" She smiled and waved.

"Akaya-kun, Marui, Jackal, Good evening" Yukimura greeted with a smile.

"Jackal, Marui I didn't know you were coming too" Mia said.

"And miss the opportunity to try this limited edition dessert. No way" The sugar addict pointed at the plate on the table.

"And you had to drag Jackal along with you" She eyed the Brazilian boy sitting next to his best friend.

"Well somebody had to pay" Jackal sighed. "You looked beautiful tonight by the way"

"Thanks" She replied as she and Yukimura took a seat.

Sanada and Yanagi joined them as well. Yagyuu and Niou followed. The silver haired boy seemed irritable. So Niou-unlike.

Mia wondered what the cause of her classmate's cranky mood was and suddenly she spotted a certain brunette sharing an ice cream with a boy from her class Hikari had been talking too after second term began.

Dan was good looking though.

Then she came to the realization.

Niou was jealous.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading!**

 **I know I'ts been a looooong time, but I didn't like the first idea I had for this chapter so I decided to rewrite it and finally I came up with this.**

 **Thanks again.**


	11. Once

11

Kana Saito was beautiful. Her jet black wavy hair cascaded over her shoulders and her captivating honey eyes were full of light and joy. She was taller than the average and her body was lean. She definitely practiced a sport.

She had transferred from Hong Kong due to her father's job.

After her brief introduction she walked towards her seat behind Mia.

"Nice to meet you Saito-san" Hikari was the first one to turn around and say hi. "I'm Hikari Matsuda."

"Nice to meet you too Matsuda-chan"

"Just call me Hikari"

"You can call me Kana then"

"And…" Hikari gently placed a hand on Mia's shoulder. "This is Mia"

Mia looked back and said hi.

At lunch time Mia grabbed her lunch box and stood up to leave. "Aren't you joining us for lunch Mia?" She heard from behind.

"Sorry Kana. Next time I will" She vowed in apology.

"Her boyfriend is more important than us" Hikari mockingly said resting her head on her arms.

Mia stuck the tongue out.

* * *

"Mia"

Marui said as he swept the classroom floor.

"Mia" He tried again but didn't hear a reply.

He rested the broom against the wall and walked towards the girl who was sitting at her desk.

"Mia!" He said louder. He stood behind her and unplugged her earphones with one move.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Bunta you scared me." She looked back.

"It was my last resource to get your attention" He grabbed a chair and took a seat right next to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked glancing at the photographs on her desk.

"Organizing these. I took them during the festival" She answered as she classified them in groups.

"I like this one" The red haired looked at the Polaroid and smiled. Jackal had taken that one. It was Mia and him eating dango. They were competing to know who could eat more, and needless to say, he won.

"You can keep it"

"You looked pretty that night" Marui kept his eyes on the picture. "I mean, you looked prettier because you usually look pretty" After processing what he had just said he turned his head to find a pair of blue irises looking at him. His cheeks started to feel warm.

"I mean…" He felt nervous.

"Thanks Bunta" Mia interrupted. She smiled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She stood up and gathered all the photographs putting them in her backpack. "Seiichi will make you run laps if you're late. Let's finish the cleaning" She walked towards the board. "I'll dust the erasers"

Marui gulped. "You're right"

He felt stupid for making it awkward.

"Mia" He called her name again while seeping the floor.

"Yes?" This time she replied.

"I know it's none of my business but does Yukimura know about _him_?"

"He doesn't." Mia sighed. "I'm waiting for the right moment to tell him everything"

"Don't wait for too long"

* * *

Mia and Marui walked together to the courts. They were talking about food, mainly desserts, manga and video games.

"Next time I'll beat you in FIFA" He said.

"You said that last time and I won 4 – 0" She softly hit his shoulder. The boy suddenly stopped and Mia's smiled disappeared.

"What is it Bunta?" Her eyes followed his gaze.

"Isn't that the new girl from our class?"

"Yes, that's Kana" Mia answered. _Why was she hugging Seiichi?_

A frown was forming on her face and Marui noticed it. "There must be a good explanation" She heard the red haired.

Mia shook her head. "Yeah, you're right" She looked a Marui and softly smiled.

When they reached the tennis courts Marui went straight to the changing room while Mia sat down on the hill. She waved at Yukimura and he smiled at her. The blue haired boy continued giving instructions to the first years as the regulars were already warming up and stretching.

Mia's eyes were focus on the first years who were running laps around the courts, but noticed when Yukimura sat right next to her.

"Where do you know her from?" She made a pause. "I mean Kana" Her eyes on the courts.

"You know her already?"

"I asked first, but yes we're in the same class" Yukimura stretched one leg in front of him while he hugged the other one close to his chest resting the chin on the knee. He smiled. He knew Mia was jealous.

"She's an old friend."

"That doesn't answer my question"

He sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "We met at the tennis academy when we were four. Genichiro and I became good friends with her, but then she moved to Hong Kong with her family"

"I see"

"I didn't know she was back in Japan until we met in the hall way after class"

"Well, she seems nice" Mia smiled. "She wrote a beautiful poem in literature this morning" She turned her head to look at her boyfriend and her face become serious.

"Anyway, Seiichi there's something I need to tell you"

"Sure"

"You'll see" She didn't know where to start. "Back in France I ha…" Suddenly, a voice coming from one of the courts interrupted her.

"Sorry Mia, I have to go back. We'lll talk later" He offered a warmed smiled and stood up.

"Sure" Mia looked down and sighed.

* * *

"Mia you just saved my life" Hikari thanked her friend with a squeezy tight hug. "I can't believe I forgot the math assignment, but thank Kami I have you"

"No problem Hikari" The blond girl barely articulated. "I need air"

"Oh, sorry" Hikari let go. "I'll meet the regulars before class." She placed her outdoor shoes in the locker and grabbed her bag. "See you Mia"

"Bye"

Mia was done with putting her uwabakis on and was about to place her converse in her locker when suddenly someone cover her eyes from behind.

It wasn't Yukimura's hands, she was doubtless. They actually felt feminine and she could sense the smell of nail polish.

Hikari was already gone and she was her only female friend in school. Who was it then?

"Kana?"

"Yup, it's me!" She exclaimed releasing Mia. "Why didn't you mention that you're dating Sei-chan?"

 _Sei-chan? Seriously?_ Mia mentally sighed.

"Well, I didn't know you were friends with him"

"Right, right" She gave an apologetic smile rubbing the back of her head.

Mia turned to leave but Kana grabbed her hand. "Wait, let's walk to class together" The onyx haired girl cheerfully said.

"Sure" Mia faked a smile.

* * *

A month had passed and Mia and Kana had become closer. They had lunch together along with Hikari and the two had gone shopping together a couple of times. Kana wanted to join the girls' tennis club but since she had transferred in second term, she was told to wait for the following year when the inscriptions were open again.

However, she had matches with Sanada and Yukimura sometimes on the street courts during the weekends. Mia was always there supporting Yukimura and she, after gathering some basic information about tennis, could tell that Kana was a worthy opponent.

It was Saturday afternoon and Mia checked the time on her phone for the nth time. She had made plans with Yasuo and the others to play a friendly match and had asked Yukimura to go and watch her but apparently he had forgotten. She deeply sighed and headed to the field where the boys were waiting for her.

Mia's team lost and she knew it was mostly her fault. She'd missed many passes and made several mistakes that cost them the victory. During the match she glanced at the bleachers but Yukimura never showed up.

Right after the game she apologized to her team and went straight to the bleachers. She was feeling embarrassed and disappointed at herself.

"Don't blame yourself Mia" The boy named Haru sat next to her. The girl turned her head to look at him. "Even Messi has had bad days at the office." He handed her a bottle of water. "Don't take it too personal, you know we play for fun"

"Thanks" Mia said.

"It was that boy, right? I mean your boyfriend, you were waiting for him"

"Yeah" Mia looked down. "He promised me he would come"

"Don't be sad. I bet he had a good reason"

"You're right" She gave him a small smile.

"It's getting dark, I could walk you to the station"

"I'd appreciate that"

At the tennis courts near the school Kana was playing a match against her childhood friend, trying hard to keep up with the blue haired. She was good but anyone could notice that Yukimura was by far superior.

He was so into the game that lost track of time.

And as expected, Yukimura turned out to be the winner. He glanced at his watch and knew immediately that he was screwed. It would take him an hour or so to get to the football field.

"Sei-chan" Kana approached him. "Congratulations" She gleefully said. Yukimura simply smiled. "Will you walk me home?" the girl asked.

"Sorry Kana, but I have to go. I made a promise to Mia and she must be waiting for me"

"Right, Mia" She bitterly said. "It's ok. See you at school then"

After a forty minute subway ride, Yukimura ran as fast as he could to reach the venue. He knew the match was already over but hopefully he could get to see Mia and apologized.

When he got to the field he found the group of boys sitting on the bleachers but no trace of Mia among them.

"She left ten minutes ago" He heard a voice from behind and turned around. It was Yasuo.

Shit. Yukimura mentally cursed.

* * *

 **A bit of drama is soon to come xD**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
